the bittersweet side of love
by isisxcaro
Summary: no tenía tiempo para recordar cosas del pasado, aunque eso solo la hacía consiente de solo quedaban unos días para la gran boda de Pilika y lyzerg...unos días más y tendría que volver a ver a Ren, su más grande pesadilla desde hacía 4 años.
1. El pasado y el presente

esta historia salio de mi mente y me inspire en muchísimas cosas que he leído, así que probablemente encuentren situaciones similares a otras, los personajes no me pertenecen. woaah~~ comenzamos : D

**The bittersweet side of love.**

**!...TAMAO!...Despierta maldita sea!, quedamos en que me acompañarías temprano a probarme mi vestido de bodas!, DESPIERTA! **– una exasperada peli azul saltaba y jaloneaba a una tamao que se encontraba dormida en su cama.

-**eh ¿qué?, ah, Ya voy, ya voy** – Dijo con un bostezo la peli rosa despertando y haciendo estiramientos, para desperezarse – **¿qué hora es?**

-**son las 9!, la cita en la tienda de novias la tenemos a las 10!, anda ya y levántate!..**-la jaloneaba de un lado a otro desesperada-

**-¿las 9?, Dios, lo siento muchísimo ya voy**- Se levanto de un salto y corrió a el baño para vestirse, no necesitaba arreglarse mucho, se puso sus típicos jeans y su blusa blanca y su cabello rosa que ya le llegaba a la cintura lo recogió en una coleta. – **Pilika espérame abajo, solo iré por unas cosas al cuarto y bajo enseguida. – **Tamao entro de nuevo al cuarto a paso veloz, al entrar se aproximo a el librero buscando en el estante mas alto una caja donde había guardado la reservación, movió libros y cosas que tenia por donde fuera, encontró la caja donde había guardado la nota, pero al jalarla hacia ella empujo un libro el cual cayó al suelo, al impactarse este se abrió y dejo salir 2 pedazos de papel , tamao dejo la caja a un lado la puso sobre el buro y luego se agacho para tomar el libro, al levantarlo del suelo, luego tomo los dos pedazos de papel, para su sorpresa era una foto y una carta, se sintió sumamente triste al ver la foto, era ella con el…con ese innombrable y el otro pedazo de papel, era una carta, una carta que ella se había propuesto a enviarle, pero nunca tuvo el valor…se quedo admirando ambas cosas impactada, ¿por que todo volvía en ese preciso momento?

**-TAMAO! –** Se escucho el grito que provenía desde las escaleras.

**-OH no ya es muy tarde** – Tamao volvió en si y volvió a guardar las cosas dentro del libro y lo coloco en el mismo lugar, Después tomo el papel con la reservación y salió corriendo.

no tenía tiempo para recordar cosas del pasado, aunque eso solo la hacía consiente de solo quedaban unos días para la gran boda de Pilika y lyzerg...unos días más y tendría que volver a ver a Ren, su más grande pesadilla desde hacía 4 años, 4 largos años, donde tuvo que aprender a madurar y hacerse más fuerte, ya no era la tímida tamao, la que lloraba por todo, y la que no sabía defenderse por sí misma, había crecido bastante, y todo por el gran papanatas de Ren Tao.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de la peor opción? Yho había sido su primer amor imposible, si es verdad, pero el joven Yho era un polo totalmente diferente a ese Ren. ¿Por qué siempre escogía a los amores mas imposibles? No tenía ni la menor idea de porque siempre terminaba así. Pero una cosa era cierta, jamás perdonaría a Ren ni a la humillación que la hizo pasar, la había lastimando tanto, que realmente no tenía ganas de verle la cara y ver como él se burlaba de ella frente a todos.

4 años atrás tamao se le había declarado a Ren en el parque, habían ido juntos a buscar unas cosas que Ana les había pedido, puesto a que su embarazo tenia a todos los habitantes de la casa a su disposición.

-**R-Ren vas muy rápido!** - Dijo una pequeña peli rosa sonrojada, y tartamudeando-

-**Agh!, eres muy lenta**- Soltó Ren el brazo de tamao un tanto molesto, y valla que estaba molesto, lo habían traído de sirviente para Ana toda la semana, y este era el colmo, mandarlo a él y a Tamao a comprar sabrá dios que cosa a la fuerza. – **Apresurémonos, no quiero estar aquí afuera.**

-**se que estas molesto, p-pero a la señorita Ana no le falta mucho para terminar con su embarazo, es normal que se ponga en ese estado**,- Se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos después de saber que Pilika y lyzerg eran novios, y no era por nada en especial, simplemente, habían platicado un par de veces y ahora Ren no era tan tosco con ella, y no es que lo fuera, simplemente no la hacía en su vida y no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero ahora cada vez que veía a tamao en problemas, sin saber porque siempre acudía a su ayuda. Se había vuelto una costumbre el acompañar a tamao al mercado, y ayudarla con las bolsas, y vamos que eso para el gran Ren Tao, era un gran avance.

-**lose, lose, solo apresurémonos ¿si?** Hoy no estoy de humor para estar siendo el sirviente de Ana. – se había calmado un poco y es que no se podía desquitar con tamao, no era su culpa el que lo mandaran a hacer las compras, y realmente admiraba como ella siempre hacia todo lo que le pedían sin rechistar, ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una mujer? ¿Cuándo había empezado a ser tan femenina y tan endemoniadamente sexy? El mismo sabía que había empezado a sentir algo por tamao, algo que no se podía permitir sentir, y menos ahora que iba a adquirir la cabeza de la dinastía Tao, y mucho menos podía hacerlo notar, ni dejarlo saber, no quería lastimarla con todo esto de su prometida, ya que si no encontraba alguna alternativa para cambiar la regla de tener que casarse, no soportaría la idea de tener que dejar a tamao…su hermosa, hermosa tamao… ¿Su? –_Agito la cabeza de lado a lado, no podía darse el lujo de estar pensando en boberías, tenía que darse cuenta que tarde o temprano la tendría que dejar, y que en ese tiempo probablemente tamao ya tendría a alguien mas, ¿alguien más? La simple idea le retorcía el estomago__**…-¿**_**Podemos sentarnos?...de repente no me siento muy bien que digamos..**.-_callo de golpe sentado en la banca, recostando su cabeza hacia atrás_, no quería seguir pensando en esto, no quería seguir pensando en tamao y en todo el asunto de su familia, estaba arto, y tendría que partir dentro de 2 días a China, no había sido su día en nada, mas porque había recibido una llamada de su abuelo diciendo que tenía que volver en 2 días a terminar con unos asuntos y que probablemente no podría volver a Japón, y eso lo tenía un tanto consternado, claro, había optado por no decirle nada a nadie, y mucho menos a su nueva amiga tamao, sabía que la podría lastimar y eso era lo que menos quería, pero sabía que en China la notica que le esperaba no sería nada buena, Ren había decidido viajar a Japón para buscar alguna alternativa y no cumplir el cometido de sus padres, ¿casarse con alguien que sus padres escogieron? Tenían que estar bromeando, el gran Ren Tao escogería a quien desposar, así tuviera que matar a los mismos cabecillas de la dinastía.

**-R-Ren…¿puedo decirte algo?** – tamao estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, estaba estrujando la falda de su vestido con sus manos las cuales movía sin parar. Ren lo había notado al instante, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario, quizá le contaría sobre algo que le había dicho Yho hoy en la mañana o algo así.

**-¿hm?** – Ren le hizo saber que la estaba escuchando y la verdad estaba bastante molesto con solo pensar en los sentimientos de tamao hacia Yho, en pensar en su familia y sus reglas, estaba molesto con todos-

-**Yo…Bueno yo…bueno en realidad…t-tu…hm…me…gus-gustas.** – cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta que no llego, no sabía que esperar, para ella era muy difícil saber lo que Ren sentía o pensaba, nunca había logrado descifrarlo, lo único que logro escuchar fue una risa fría y cortante, la misma risa de Ren cuando era malvado y frio con todos, la mira risa de Ren cruel..Levanto la vista hacia él, pero Ren solo miraba hacia el frente perdido, y con una cara de molestia, asco y repulsión**-¿R-Ren?-**

**-Entonces es así… ¿apenas de tan un poco de atención y te enamoras?, vaya si que eres fácil de manipular, ¿enserio creíste que alguien como yo, el Gran Ren Tao, se fijaría y preocuparía en realidad por alguien como tú?, Por favor!, ¿sabes la mala reputación que me daría el fijarme y estar contigo?, Eres fea, no tienes ni siquiera la mínima clase, no eres nada, ni estarás nunca a mi altura, Espero aprendas cuál es tu lugar aquí, alguien que es tan débil, jamás podría estar con alguien así –**dicho esto, se levanto de su lugar y empezó a caminar, tenía la mirada fría, una sonrisa irónica, y de su boca emanaban palabras crueles, había dejado a una tamao llena de lagrimas y paralizada en su asiento, simplemente era como si tamao hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y solo quedara una muñeca sin emociones. Mientras que por dentro Ren estaba teniendo una pelea interior, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a tamao y decir que todo era mentira, callarse a sí mismo y mandar al diablo a la dinastía, pero no podía permitirse algo así, tendría que pelear con la culpa, y después averiguar cómo arreglar las cosas con tamao, solo esperaba no terminar regresando demasiado tarde.

**Ren, Ren, Hermanito te estoy hablando, ¿podrías escucharme? **– Jun estaba enfrente de él tomando el té, lo miraba preocupada y al mismo tiempo intrigada- **¿Paso algo interesante?**

**-recibí una carta de Pilika**- dijo seco y cortante, se había quedado totalmente en la luna, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese parque, ese recuerdo que lo había atormentado durante largos 4 años, en los que no había sabido nada de tamao, y su amigo Yho rara vez le contaba algo nuevo sobre ella, cosas como "tamao hoy nos hizo pastel" o "tamao a estado cuidando muy bien de el pequeño Hana", ciertamente siempre se quedaba con ganas de saber más, pero se mantenía al margen.

-**¿De Pilika?, vaya eso sí que es raro… ¿Qué decía la carta? **– Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té

**-se va a casar, dentro de 15 días…y me invitaron a la boda** – su rostro no detonaba ninguna expresión, solo Jun que era su hermana y lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía que Ren se estaba debatiendo internamente, en si era bueno ir o no.

-**¿Una boda?, ¡Que divertido!, iras ¿verdad? **– Jun había dejado su tasa en la mesita, frente a ella y miraba a su hermano intrigada con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-**Claro que iré, por fin logre terminar con este absurdo asunto de el matrimonio forzado, voy a recuperarla Jun** – el rostro de Ren era uno serio y decidido, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograría convencer a tamao, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto había cambiado tamao, o de si lo odiaba, pero tenía que lograr que ella se fijara de nuevo en el, tenía que tenerla a su lado, esos 4 años sin ella parecían inmensas eternidades. Voltio con la señora que los estaba atendiendo en la sala **– Prepara mi maleta y un avión a Japón, parto cuanto antes. **

**-¡envíame muchas fotos y cartas eh hermanito!** – Jun tenía una sonrisa picara y complacida por la actitud de su hermano, nadie mejor que ella sabía cuando había sufrido.

_Continuara..._

Hola mundo c:, bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de una historia que estoy escribiendo, es mi primer fanfic, así que sean amables conmigo D: , es la primera ves que escribo, y mi primera ves publicando, se que quizá al principio no les guste, o no sea muy buenos, pero con criticas y aportaciones a la historia, espero que al terminar la trayectoria tengamos una historia bastante aceptable c:.

hasta la siguiente semana : D!


	2. Entre vestidos y sorpresas

Capitulo 2

"Entre vestidos y sorpresas"

-**¿Una boda?, ¡Que divertido!, iras ¿verdad? **– Jun había dejado su tasa en la mesita, frente a ella y miraba a su hermano intrigada con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-**Claro que iré, por fin logre terminar con este absurdo asunto de el matrimonio forzado, voy a recuperarla Jun** – el rostro de Ren era uno serio y decidido, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograría convencer a tamao, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto había cambiado tamao, o de si lo odiaba, pero tenía que lograr que ella se fijara de nuevo en el, tenía que tenerla a su lado, esos 4 años sin ella parecían inmensas eternidades. Voltio con la señora que los estaba atendiendo en la sala **– Prepara mi maleta y un avión a Japón, parto cuanto antes. **

**-¡envíame muchas fotos y cartas eh hermanito!** – Jun tenía una sonrisa picara y complacida por la actitud de su hermano, nadie mejor que ella sabía cuando había sufrido.

-Mientras tanto en Japón-

-**Vamos Pilika sal!...quiero ver tu vestido!.** – Decía una muy animada tamao que esperaba con ansias la salida de su mejor amiga del probador-

**-Okey!, cierra los ojos!-** se asomo un poco y comprobó que tamao había hecho lo que esta le pidió, Salió silenciosamente de su probador, camino de puntas para que tamao no la escuchara, se subió al escenario que se encontraba frente a los probadores, hizo su mejor pose, rio en silencio, realmente le causaba gracia lo que estaba pensando en hacer, tomo aire y **– BAM! ¿Qué tal me veo?-**

-**OH dios, Pilika…Te ves bellísima!-** tamao abrió los ojos y quedo totalmente plasmada, ¿Esa era Pilika?- **no puedo creerlo, pareces un ángel!-** la voz de tamao empezaba a cortarse, no podía contener las lagrimas en los ojos, y vamos, su mejor amiga en verdad se veía hermosa, lucía un vestido perfecto, de princesa, color blanco con toques destellantes rosas y turquesas, un poco de encaje por aquí y por allá, parecía que el vestido fuera hecho totalmente para ella, el velo le llegaba totalmente hasta la cintura y en el cabello tenía una pequeña flor blanca. Tamao no podía evitar pensar en todos esos años que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, quien diría que esas niñas que se conocieron cuando apenas tenían 13, ahora estaban por cumplir los 24 años. –

-**OH dios tamao, ¿enserio?, es MI boda ¿y tú eres la que llora?, vaya amiga llorona que tengo, siempre tan sentimental** – Pilika reía al ver como tamao se limpiaba las lagrimas, sabía que su mejor amiga la apreciaba bastante, eran como hermanas, y simplemente sabía que si fuera tamao la que estuviera en su lugar, ella también lloraría mares**, **los ojos también se le empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, así que rio y miro hacia otro lado tratando de contenerse, aguanto cuanto pudo y miro a tamao con una sonrisa cómplice.**- ya, ya, es tu turno.-**

**-¿M-mi turno? ¿Para qué?** – Tamao parpadeo incrédula, mientras se limpiaba lo poco que le quedaban de lágrimas, ¿turno para qué? No recordaba haber pedido ningún vestido, ni que Pilika le hubiera mencionado nada, miro a Pilika como si la estuviera interrogando. – **no entiendo.**

**-OH tamao vamos, MI dama de honor, tiene que lucir como una princesa para esta reina, o ¿no?** – Pilika la miraba como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

**-hm…si supongo, pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?** –Las palabras no alcanzaban a explicar lo ingenua que podía ser tamao a veces, ¿enserio no sabía que ella era la dama de honor?

**-¡OSEA!, ¿Hola?, eres mi dama de honor, ¡señorita incrédula!, ¡no puedo creer que todavía lo dudes!, ¡anda metete a ese vestidor y espántame con la belleza que emanas! Anda, anda, anda!** – Pilika iba empujando a tamao aprisa, y también un poco exasperada por la reacción de su mejor amiga, la empujo hacia el segundo probador, donde ya la esperaba el vestido que había escogido Pilika especialmente para su mejor amiga.-

**-Ouch, está bien, pero no vengo preparada para nada**- decía una tímida tamao que se había introducido al vestidor a la fuerza, en este la esperaba un vestido color turquesa, era largo probablemente le llegaría hasta el suelo, tenia encajes en la parte del pecho y en la parte de la cintura se juntaban unos cuantos pliegos que creaban un cinturón que estaba acentuado por una pequeña flor llena de piedras torna sol, Realmente parecía que Pilika se había inspirado bastante para encontrar ese vestido, pensó en cada detalle y lo puso a prueba, pero vamos, era Pilika, realmente era de esperarse por su parte. Dejo de pensar tanto en ello y empezó a cambiarse, al cerrar el zipper y mirarse en el espejo se quedo atónita, ni siquiera iba arreglada como para poder lucir el vestido pero sin embargo se veía tan diferente con el puesto, su cabello y sus ojos resaltaban tanto con el color, y qué decir de su cuerpo ¿Desde cuando tenía esas curvas que ni siquiera había notado? , definitivamente Pilika la conocía muy bien.

**-¿Ya estas lista?** – Escucho el grito de su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo cual la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Oh, si, ¡ya voy**!- se puso unos zapatos que le dejaron junto con el vestido y salió un tanto apenada del probador- **¿qué tal se ve? **

-**Oh dios mío, ¿Tamao? WOW ¡eres todo un bombón!, a ver da una vuelta** – Pilika estaba que no se lo creía, es decir, sabía que tenía buen gusto, pero ese era una excelente elección. – **Definitivamente a mi hermano se le caerá la baba.-**

**-si…a tu hermano** – el problema es que Tamao no estaba pensando en impresionar a Horo, estaba más bien pensando en otra persona, una persona con ojos dorados y mirada penetrante.

**-¿Todo bien?, ¿Algo no te gusta?-** Pilika había notado como su amiga se había ido del mundo, para volver a las nubes, lo cual a veces le perturbaba un poco.

**-¿eh?, no, todo perfecto** – Tamao dejo una de sus amplias sonrisas llenas de luz salir, mirando como Pilika le daba una mirada en forma de aprobación – **y ¿Qué hora es?**

-Pilika miro su reloj el cual tenía en la muñeca izquierda y se dio cuenta de que ya no era temprano, llevaban toda la mañana y gran parte de toda la tarde, de tienda en tienda de novias que simplemente se le había olvidado y ya iban a ser las 6 de la tarde- **Oh, oh… ¿a qué hora te dijo Ana que tenias que estar?-**

-**a las 7, para poder cuidar a Hana.** - Decía tamao recordando- **¿por?**

-**bueno…este…veras…ya van a ser las 6 y nosotras seguimos aquí…-** Pilika no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa de culpabilidad, **-así que…este…pues…Tenemos que apurarnos!**

**-OH dios no!** - tamao corrió al probador y se cambio de ropa, en 20 minutos ya ambas estaban en la caja registradora haciendo las últimas compras y dejando separados los vestidos.

-**vamos tamao, vamos!** – decía Pilika corriendo por la acera tratando de parar un taxi. – **¡Taxi!, ¡Taxi!- **Subió al taxi tan rápido como pudo seguida de tamao la cual apenas si podía respirar bien. **– uf…creo qe ocupamos ponernos en forma ¿no?** – Pilika estaba de muy buen humor y se lo demostró a tamao al tomar ese asunto con tanta gracia.

-**Lose, hahaha, creí que romperías el record de 15 segundos corriendo** – Tamao no podía parar de reír nada mas de recordar como corría Pilika por alcanzar un taxi.

-**Oye!...tú no te quedas tan atrás, vi como saltaste a esa viejita y sus bolsas de compras**- Pilika miraba a tamao y hacia el ademan de imitar el gran salto de tamao con sus dedos, mientras ambas se atacaban de risa con tan solo recordarlo. Siguieron riendo hasta que se cansaron y se quedaron otra vez en calma discutiendo una que otra cosa de los vestidos, después de viajar como 20 minutos en el taxi, por fin llegaron a la entrada de la pensión, donde tamao volteo a ver a Pilika y luego bajo del taxi, Pilika bajo la ventana para despedirse de tamao.

**-Bueno Pilika, te veo mañana ¿sí?, te quiero, suerte, ¡adiós! –** Decía la peli rosa mientras bajaba del taxi y empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la pensión-

**-Adiós Tami!...**-Pilika se despidió agitando la mano fuera del taxi, mientras este avanzaba.-

-Tamao camino dentro de la pensión, ahí la esperaba un pequeño Hana de 4 años mirándola con una sonrisa y le extendía los brazos para que lo cargara**- Hola hermoso, ¿me extrañaste?, ¿donde está mama y papa? –** tamao lo cargaba y reía melodiosamente escuchando como el niño le decía "Tami, y luego decía, mama y papa allá y apuntaba con su dedo"- **¿allá? Muy bien vamos.** – empezó a caminar hasta la entrada de la cocina- **¿Yho?, ¿Ana?**

**Hola tamita, ¿cómo te fue? –** salió el morocho con la sonrisa tranquila de siempre-

**-Muy bien Yho, perdón, se me hizo más tarde de lo que pensé, pero igual intente llegar a tiempo. – **Decía la peli rosa muy sonrojada y sintiendo como el pequeño Hana empezaba a moverse para poder ir con su papa, así que lo dejo en el suelo para que corriera hacia él

**-No te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo – **dijo Yho sonriendo y riendo de siempre, cargo al pequeño Hana en brazos y luego se volvió a dirigir a tamao **– Anita no debe tardar en bajar.-**

**-¡Yho! ¿Ya llego tamao? –**Se escucho una voz proviniendo de la escalera-

**-Mira hablando de Anita hihihi –** Su cara despreocupada se ilumino, tamao sabía cuando amaba Yho a su esposa –**Si Anita, aquí está conmigo y Hana-**

**-¡Menos mal! –** Dijo mientras veía como Yho, Hana y tamao se acercaban a la escalera, donde los estaba esperando Ana, **- Tamao, recuerda darle de cenar a Hana, y no acostarlo muy tarde – **dijo esta terminando de abrocharse uno de sus pendientes y dándole un beso a Hana mientras Yho lo bajaba al suelo de nuevo, se puso los zapatos y luego volvió a mirar a tamao-** también creo que hoy llega un nuevo huésped, así que PASE, LO QUE PASE, es un huésped, trátalo como tal. –**Dijo Ana recalcando la palabra pase lo que pase, lo cual extraño un poco a tamao.

-**Si señorita Ana, comprendo, que les vaya bien **– dijo tamao cargando al pequeño Hana mientras este se terminaba de despedir de sus papas- **¡Adiós!, bueno Hana, vamos a ponerte en la sala, mientras yo voy a hacer de cenar, ¿te parece?** – Hana miro a tamao con una sonrisa y lo deposito en la sala, se adentro a la cocina a buscar que cenarían ambos, hurgaba en el refrigerador mirando que había que fuera sencillo y rico para ambos, cuando en eso escucho el timbre de la casa- **¿Qué habrán olvidado?, ¡Van! – **Se apresuro a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, le encantaba cuidar a el pequeño Hana, al pasar por la sala vio como este jugaba con sus carritos tranquilo y con una sonrisa, al llegar a la puerta la abrió sin mirar si quiera, estaba muy segura de que serian Yho y Ana **- Que se les olv…-**Su pregunta quedo al aire, y su sonrisa perfecta y angelical, se borro y fue remplazada por una cara de horror, y espanto, sintió como su corazón se quedo pausado por el shock, como el aire se le iba de los pulmones poco a poco, su boca se seco, y sus ojos simplemente se quedaron abiertos de par en par, sus manos se pusieron heladas, parecía que el mismísimo demonio se le había aparecido, y no era para menos, la reencarnación de el mismísimo diablo se le había parado enfrente.

_Continuara…_

_Bueno señoritas y señoritos (¿?) aquí les dejo este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por haber tomado el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarme revews, realmente me han hecho toda la semana, hahaha, no he dejado de saltar por todas partes C:, aprecio mucho que piensen que es interesante, y que realmente estén agarrando el hilo y me digan que la seguirán leyendo, me esforzare lo mas que pueda para poder hacer que esta historia sea de su agrado y no las decepcione, enserio, enserio, muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón, los quiero!, hasta la siguiente semana!._


	3. La llegada

**¿Qué habrán olvidado?, ¡Van! – **Se apresuro a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, le encantaba cuidar a el pequeño Hana **- Que se les olv…-**Su pregunta quedo al aire, y su sonrisa perfecta y angelical, se borro por una cara de horror, y espanto, como si el mismísimo demonio se le hubiera aparecido, y no era para menos, la reencarnación de el mismísimo diablo se le había parado enfrente.

**Capitulo: 3 **_**"La llegada"**_

-**Vaya…Si no fuera porque sé que trabajaras aquí de por vida, dudaría en que fueras tu Tamao…-** La voz de Ren era tan fría, como siempre, sin expresión alguna y su mirada era penetrante y recorría a Tamao de arriba abajo.

-**¿Qué hace usted aquí? **– Su pregunta fue un tanto brusca y sus palabras estaban llenas de repulsión.-

-**Vaya, veo que has cambiado un poco ese carácter tímido y débil, pero deberías de tener más cuidado con a quien te diriges, además….¿es así como tratas a tus clientes?**- El Tao levanto una ceja en forma de incredulidad y fingido dolor por la forma en la que tamao se dirigía a él.-

-**¿Cliente?, ¿En verdad?, preferiría atender Vacas antes de atenderlo a usted.** – Tamao estaba más que molesta, lo odiaba, como se atrevía a poner su repulsiva cara frente a ella después de cuatro odiosos años sin saber de él.-

-**Vaya, parece que alguien aprendió a contestar…- **Tao la tomo del rostro con una mano y se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo, mientras que tamao empezó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, tal y como brillaban siempre que quería llorar**.- mph…parece que tu miedo hacia mí no ha desaparecido, te prefiero así, mas….temerosa…**

**-¿Miedo?, ¿A usted?, por favor, lo único que siento por usted es repulsión, pero ya que soy la encargada de esta casa, y Ana me pidió atenderlo, no me queda más que dejarlo pasar, pero eso si le advierto Tao, no se acerque a mí. **– Sin más ni menos, tamao se soltó de el agarre del Tao y abrió la puerta de un golpe, lo dejo entrar después de ella, mientras ella caminaba hacia dentro jamás le dirigió la mirada, solo le empezó a dar las indicaciones simples.- **Su habitación es la ultima del pasillo, la cena es a las 9, no mas, no menos, el desayuno se sirve a las 10 y la comida..hm..La comida depende de a qué hora llegue el joven Yho. Ahora lárgate de mi vista, estoy ocupada cuidando al pequeño Hana, y haciendo la cena. **–siguió caminando hacia la cocina sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

**-pf…vaya que has cambiado…-**dijo en un susurro mas para si mismo, mientras subía sus maletas y caminaba hacia su habitación. Reviso su celular, aun conservaba la foto de tamao de hacía 4 años, su hermosura obviamente había cambiado, no había tenido tiempo de mirarla bien, estaba muy ocupado siendo el arrogante tao, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que causar una pésima primera impresión?, suspiro y volvió a caminar hacia las escaleras, antes de bajar volvió a escuchar la melodiosa voz de SU tamao, no había perdido la costumbre de cantar mientras cocinaba…sonrió para si mismo y empezó a bajar sigilosamente los escalones, en la sala se topo con el Pequeño Hana, el cual le sonrió y lo miro, este solo pudo hacerle una señal de guardar silencio, mientras tao se adentraba a la cocina silenciosamente para no perturbar a tamao, se había recargado en el marco de la puerta, y la había empezado a observar, su cuerpo había crecido un poco, su cabello…estaba muchísimo más largo, se seguía vistiendo igual que siempre, y su gusto por la cocina aparentemente no había cambiado para nada, posiblemente su carácter fuera más fuerte, pero sabía que seguía siendo la misma niña que el amaba. **– ¿Ocupas ayuda?**

-Tamao soltó los platos y se rompieron en miles de pedazos, la voz de tao la había asustado montones, todavía le costaba asimilar que el estuviera allí, pero necesitaba mostrarse lo más firme posible. **–Te dije que te alejaras** – Tamao lo dijo con la respiración pesada, tratando de mostrarse calmada-

**-Sí, bueno es difícil….sabiendo que hay alguien a quien no se le ha quitado lo torpe…- **Ren se había agachado a recoger los pedazos rotos-

**-Si no hubieras entrado, las cosas no estarían rotas Ren…**-tamao estaba sumamente molesta, demasiado molesta, no había palabras para describir que tan molesta estaba.

**-Me has llamado Ren…vaya…-** Ren simplemente no pudo fingir la sorpresa que le causo volver a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos perfectos labios color cereza…

**Yo…no creo haberlo dicho, debe haber escuchado mal, yo solo lo llamare Tao.-** El cerebro había trabajado lo más rápido que podía para poder excusarse, no recordaba la última vez que tuvo que mentir tan descaradamente.

**-Pues yo estoy seguro que me llamaste por mi nombre –** Ren levanto la ceja al ver como tamao empezaba a evitar su mirada y recogía los pedazos de plato torpemente, le encantaba verla tan nerviosa.

**-Ya le dije que no es así, debe haber escuchado mal!, ahora por favor vallase! –** Tamao se sentía cada vez mas atrapada en su propio error, sentía como Ren la aprisionaba con solo mirarla, se sentía cada vez mas asfixiada.

**-**Ren se esforzaba por no soltar una carcajada al ver las reacciones de tamao, tanto así que decidió jugar un poco con ella…- **Entonces… ¿escuche mal?-**

-Debe de…

**-oh…quizá no me llamaste Ren…vaya que tonto.**

**-Sumamente…**

**-vaya, ¿ahora me dices tonto tu también? Me siento tan mal…-**Ren solo pretendió recargarse en el marco de la puerta con la mirada baja, como si realmente se sintiera ofendido.-

**-¿Ren? –** Tamao simplemente lo soltó, detestaba verlo mal, y peor se sentiría si era por su culpa, todo lo soltó sin pensarlo, solamente era su corazón hablando, tamao se había acercado un poco para verlo sus ojos mostraban toda la preocupación posible.

**-Te dije que me habías llamado por mi nombre…algunas costumbres no cambian – **Ren levanto el rostro victorioso mirando a una tamao que de pronto tenía un rostro tan pero tan molesto, y lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada.- **¿Qué de…?** – no pudo completarlo, porque lo siguiente que vio, fue una tamao saliente totalmente molesta de la cocina, con unas cuantas lagrimas derramadas, había perdido ante Ren, como siempre. Ren alcanzo a tomarla del brazo, para que esta volteara – **espera, Tamao…yo…lo siento tanto.**

-Tamao no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba escuchando, se había agachado a recoger todos los pedazos de platos que estaban en el piso, pero sin querer se había cortado la mano, se había aguantado las ganas de llorar tanto, y esas palabras provenientes de los labios de Ren, habían sido todo lo que había querido escuchar durante 4 largos años… se armo de valor, y recolecto todo la fuerza que tenia para poder decir lo siguiente**…-¿Que es…exactamente lo que sientes?**

-Ren estaba prestando suma atención a las reacciones de tamao, se sentía mal al pensar que el la había hecho llorar, pero se dio cuenta de algo mas, otro de los factores por los cuales ella estaba mal, se percato de la cortada de su mano, la conocía perfectamente, la mirada de tamao, era una de terror, sabia cuanto valor había juntado para poder soltar de golpe aquellas palabras…que probablemente eran la causa del terror de sus ojos. **-Lo que paso…en ese parque…hace 4 años….yo…**- Pero tamao lo corto de golpe-

**-¿Podrías por favor, salir de mi vista?, hace 4 años dejaste perfectamente claro que jamás seria lo suficientemente buena para ti, estos 4 años los he pasado aprendiendo a ser mejor y aprendiendo a superarte Ren, soy diferente, ya no soy la tamao ingenua que creía todo lo que le decías y sobre todo, ya no soy la tamao que te amaba, para tu información, tengo una relación estable en este momento, y ¿sabes que? El si me aprecia, el no piensa que soy de clase baja y que jamás podre llegar a ser lo suficientemente buena para él. Le pedí perfectamente a Pilika que no te invitara a su boda, pero no, tenía que invitarte…no me importa que decidas, o que quieras decir en este momento Ren, solo aléjate de mí, y déjame seguir con mi perfecta vida, en la cual, ¡tú no cabes! ** – Tamao simplemente había explotado, quizá había sido demasiado el odio que le tenía a Ren por todo lo que le había dicho, la crisis del momento de no saber cómo actuar con su amor imposible de toda la vida al cual no podía olvidar, o quizá sería que sentía tantas cosas en ese instante, y el haberse cortado la mano con los platos había sido su colmo, ¿Cómo cuidaría de Hana? Cuando ni siquiera se podía calmar ella misma, ¿Cómo le sonreiría a ese hermoso niño, cuando lo que quería era ponerse a llorar en su cuarto?, no pudo guardar mas su lagrimas, simplemente empezaron a caer.

-Ren todo su mano y la limpio con un pañuelo que encontró a su derecha, su cara era de preocupación más que nada, había hecho caso omiso a todo lo que tamao le acababa de decir. – **Estas mintiendo, eso no es lo que piensas…-** La voz de Ren era fría como siempre…y este no miraba a tamao a los ojos, la cual lo había volteado a ver sorprendida, ¿cómo es que Ren no se había creído nada de lo que ella había dicho? – **¿cómo lo sé? Tiendes a apretar tus labios antes de decir una mentira, nunca miras directo a los ojos cuando lo haces…y siempre cruzas tus dedos mientras las dices…Incluso para mi, después de no verte durante 4 años…es fácil decirlo, no has cambiado muchos hábitos…**

-tamao simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero simplemente lo seguía mirando, confundida, sin saber que decir…Ren la conocía, y la conocía perfectamente bien, aun y después de 4 años, simplemente la conocía**…-¿Por qué sabes tanto?...¿Porque después de todo lo que dijiste…tuviste que volver?...-**Tamao no podía dejar de llorar…

-**Necesito volver a enamorarte tamao, simplemente es así…-**Ren estaba la miraba serio, simplemente se notaba en su expresión que hablaba enserio. Ren termino de limpiar la delicada mano de tamao, y termino de recoger todo lo que quedaba de plato en el piso…

-Tamao se levanto pesadamente, limpiándose las lagrimas…no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando…-**No Ren…no, ¿Te crees el rey del universo o algo así?, simplemente porque crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, ¿crees que tienes el derecho de volver y causar estragos en la vida de otra persona, porque te da la gana sentir como alguien se enamora perdidamente de ti y luego lo tiras al suelo cuando satisface todas tus expectativas?, ¿Quién te crees eres?, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti otra vez, no puedo volver a fijarme en ti, no puedo volver a caer….Tengo a alguien, a alguien que me ama, y muchísimo…la oportunidad que tenias conmigo…la desperdiciaste…Te amo, Te ame…pero no puedo volver a caer, ya no quiero escuchar mas mentiras tuyas…Eres EL PEOR! -**Diciendo esto, salió de la cocina a toda prisa, limpiándose las lagrimas que no podía evitar soltar y se sentó junta a el pequeño Hana en la sala, donde sabía que Ren no podía atormentarla con este asunto mas, ya que no podrían poner a Hana en este asunto tan lastimoso**-¿Hana, te parece si, pedimos una pizza?**

**-Sí, Tía tamao… ¿todo está bien?.**..-El pequeño Hana miro a tamao preocupado y la abrazo como pudo, para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla- **Te quiero Tía Tamao.**

**-Yo a ti hermoso, -**tamao le beso la mejilla al pequeño y tomo el teléfono para poder pedir de cenar-

Mientras tanto Ren había escuchado al pequeño Hana y a tamao en la sala y se sentía molesto, con coraje a sí mismo, las palabras de tamao habían sido lo peor que se había podido imaginar, jamás creyó escuchar a su bella tamao decir algo así, él quería a tamao con él, pero como hacerlo si tamao estaba negada, y encima ¿Tenia novio? ¿Cómo podía tener novio? ¡Era de EL!, ¡era suya!...Tenía que pensar muy bien en su próxima táctica, ya que…tendría que empezar desde cero, y conquistar a tamao poco a poco, como lo había hecho la última vez.

_Continuara…_

_Chicos!, perdónenme, me tomo más de lo que esperaba, pero esta semana se me cruzaron muchos asuntos, entre ellos mi cumpleaños, haha me regalaron un conejo : D se llama Remus y luego la esposa de mi hermano estuvo en el hospital, y aparte muchos trabajos, no, no, se que no hay escusa, prometo seguir con los horarios de ahora en adelante, les agradezco muchísimo sus revews, los quiero mucho c: hasta la próxima!_


	4. El plan de Ren

_**El plan de Ren: Arruinando la cita. **_

Habían pasado 4 días desde su llegada, Tamao ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, pero todas las mañanas encontraba su vaso de leche tibia frente a la mesa, sabía que tamao lo había dejado especialmente para él, sin embargo, esta lo evitaba a toda costa, aparte casi nunca estaba en la pensión, se la pasaba ayudando a Pilika con los preparativos de la boda y saliendo con el estúpido (según Ren) de Horo. Ren se tenía que controlar a extremidades increíbles para no terminar corriendo detrás de ellos y separarlos, y valla que quería hacerlo.

Esa mañana tamao se había arreglado especialmente para el Usui, llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos rojos, su cabello estaba recogido con una trenza, su rostro estaba al natural, e iba bajando las escaleras, pero una mirada penetrante le había sacado un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

**-¿Vas a salir?**- La voz de Ren era fría pero se notaba la molestia en esta, la estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos gatunos. Vaya que se veía hermosa…pero ¿porque tenía que arreglarse así para ese idiota?...-

**-E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, con permiso- **Dicho esto abrió la puerta de la pensión y salió por esta, afuera estaba Horo esperándola con una rosa en la mano y una sonrisa radiante-

**-Te ves preciosa Tamao, ¿lista para nuestra cita?, pensaba en que fuéramos a desayunar. –** Horo estaba sonrojado, y bien vestido, no a lo elegante, pero si casual, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa de botones azul con un saco negro encima, miraba a tamao y pensaba en lo bonita que se veía así arreglada – **Te ves hermosa por cierto.-** le había ofrecido el brazo para que tamao lo tomara

**-Gracias Horo**-se sonrojo ante la mirada que le estaba ofreciendo el Usui-** y si estoy lista, vamos a donde tú quieras.** – Tamao lo tomo del brazo un tanto dudosa, no estaba tan acostumbra a la compañía de Horo, y vamos que le era muy difícil salir con él, no es como si no lo quisiera o lo odiara, simplemente lo que sentía por él era más amistad que amor, por eso mismo jamás le había dado un beso.-

-Ren los miraba por la ventana un tanto molesto, no podía simplemente pasar toda la mañana esperándola, porque prácticamente eso era lo que había hecho durante esos 4 días que llevaba en la pensión. Así que su gran idea, fue seguirlos…salió aprisa de la casa, y camino bastante lejos de ellos, mirando como tamao le seguía la plática y reía de vez en cuando.

La primera parada fue una feria, donde Horo jugaba en los puestos para así poder ganar un peluche para su pareja, Ren los miraba desde atrás de un bote de basura ¿Por qué se tenía que esconder? El podía salir si quería, y pretender que era una "coincidencia" el toparse, en una feria…sin pareja…donde solo se veían parejas y niños jugando...paso una señora con su hija de no mas de 6 años la cual iban tomadas de las manos y pasaron por un lado del tao, el cual se veía sumamente sospechoso detrás de un bote de basura, hablando y maldiciendo en chino.

**-Mira mama, ahí está un señor, y está diciendo malas palabras –** la niña había apuntado hacia el Tao con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa, Ren al escuchar esto se paralizo, era verdad, estaba en un lugar público y estaba escondido detrás de un bote de basura, algo no muy normal de ver.

**-no mires hija, y tampoco apuntes, de seguro es un acosador, ven vámonos de aquí.-** la mama agarro a su hija más fuerte y se fueron a paso rápido, para esto todas las personas cerca del lugar empezaron a murmurar cosas como "hay que miedo" y "no deberían dejar estar aquí a personas como esas".

-Ren se removió un poco en su lugar, si era raro que estuviera ahí, pero era demasiado acusarlo de acosador, se levanto disimuladamente, y empezó a caminar hacia otro lugar, no faltaba mucho para que alguna señora chismosa empezara a llamar a la policía o algo así- ¿Acosador?, de verdad que esta gente…para cuando se dio cuenta, Tamao y Horo habían avanzado todavía mas y se habían introducido a un café por las cercanías.- ¿**Así que tu gran cita, es venir a un café? Puf…-**Antes de poder entrar un niño se había acercado a Ren y lo había mirado feo, Ren solo levanto la ceja intrigado y de mala gana -** ¿Qué diablos miras? **

**-Dame dinero- **El niño miraba a Ren como si fuera un reto, lo miraba suspicaz y con una sonrisa malcriada ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si no que?-** Ren puso su sonrisa incrédula ¿De dónde salió ese niño, y donde diablos estaban sus padres para detenerlo?

**-Si no, gritare tan fuerte y hare que todos crean que eres un maldito acosador, y te meteré a la cárcel.** – El niño sabía bien lo que hacía, muy bien.

**-No te creo capaz de hacerlo, porque no mejor vas con tus padres, te han de estar buscando-** Ren se dio media vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar hacia la entrada del café, cuando el niño empezó a llorar y a gritar cosas como "MAMA!, donde esta mi mama!, auxilio me están raptando, señor déjeme!, deje de acosarme!". Ren se quedo hecho piedra y le tapo la boca al niño tan rápido como pudo, de verdad fue un error el haber seguido a tamao, y lo estaba pagando caro, las personas alrededor lo estaban mirando curiosos, la escena era intrigante, un adulto tapándole la boca a un niño, Ren miro a los que estaban alrededor, y les brindo una sonrisa nerviosa- **heh…los niños de hoy en día tienen una GRAN imaginación…**- camino con el niño de esa forma a un lugar menos habitado y lo soltó, el niño tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y Ren estaba que echaba humo de las orejas.** – Esta bien, tu ganas…toma **– Ren le soltó un par de billetes al niño y este lo miro furioso.

**-¿Solo esto?...-**

**-¿Qué? A mí a tu edad me daban menos de la mitad de eso, así que confórmate y aléjate de mí. – **El niño se dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes darle un punta pie en la rodilla a Ren el cual empezó a saltar en una pierna adolorido y soltando maldiciones en chino, para luego caminar cojeando un poco, al entrar difícilmente a la cafetería se sentó en una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaba tamao y Horo y escuchaba la conversación en silencio.-

**-Tamao, llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y me preguntaba…hmm pues…cuando te sentirás lista..tu sabes para dar el siguiente paso?, ósea, para ser mi novia, y quizá no se…comprometernos, besarnos tu sabes todo eso…-**Horo estaba un tanto ilusionado, el realmente quería a tamao, pero simplemente se estaba cansando de esperar, sabía que tamao jamás había olvidado a Ren y que seguiría amándolo por siempre.-

**- Horo yo…-**Tamao no sabía que decir, estaba un poco confundida, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en el rostro de Ren, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que Horo se está acercando a ella rápidamente e iba a darle un beso-

-Ren se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer el peli Azul, que ágilmente se movió dentro de la cafetería, tomo un menú de la cajera y camino a paso rápido, justo cuando Horo estaba a nada de tocar los labios de tamao, Ren puso el menú entre ellos, tenía una mirada molesta, bastante molesta**…- Vaya que siempre te ha gustado montar espectáculos, Te recuerdo que estas en una cafetería…HOTO, HOTO….**

-**R-Ren…-** Tamao estaba en un estado bastante fuerte de shock, no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar-

-Horo abrió los ojos y se topo con una cosa verde que decía "Menú", después de la voz tan bien conocida que escucho, se levanto molesto mirando a Ren**.-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, interrumpiendo MI cita?...**

**-¿Tu cita? Yo solo vi como te estabas aprovechando de la ingenuidad de tamao, lo cual no es nada divertido de ver**. – Ren solo tenía una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, pero por dentro estaba que ardía de furia..

**-Ren… ¿Qué haces aquí?**- Tamao no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que el saber cómo Ren había llegado ahí y la había salvado de que le robaran un beso.-

**-si Ren…¿qué haces aquí?**- Horo estaba sumamente molesto, era la oportunidad perfecta para robarle un beso a tamao, y justamente tenía que ser REN el que llegara a detenerlo, y por sobre todas las cosas ¿Qué hacia Ren en la misma cafetería que él y tamao. De seguro los había seguido, y no suponía mal.

-**eh…yo…-**Ren no podía evitar haberse sonrojado, solo planeaba espiarlos desde lejos pero termino interviniendo en la escena…-**Venia pasando por aquí, y…y…Pase a tomar un café, cuando vi como intentaste aprovecharte de tamao…si eso…-**Ren había volteado hacia otro lado, estaba pensando tan rápido como podía.

**-ah…si claro- **tamao analizo todo lo que Ren acababa de decir, pero simplemente no quería dejarlo al descubierto, así que nada mas le mando una mirada significativa de "hablaremos en la noche"-

-Ren estaba un tanto nervioso, sabía que tamao lo había atrapado en la mentira, así que tenía que decir por lo menos una verdad…una verdad que no quería que tamao interpretara mal…- **Aparte…**-se aclaro la garganta- **aparte…tengo una cita…quede de verme con alguien aquí.-** volteo hacia otro lado, la mirada que tamao le dirigía lo hacía sonrojarse y tampoco quería que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

**-¿Una cita?...quien querría salir contigo tiburoncin….porque no mejor te vas a esperar a tu cita, muy lejos de MI cita…-**Horo estaba que echaba rayos, nada mas tomo a tamao de la muñeca y la saco fuera de la cafetería, habían interrumpido su beso, su cita estaba incomoda, y aparte tamao solamente estaba mirando a Ren, Dios se sentía tan impotente, que no sabía si rendirse o no.

**-Horo, tranquilo, ¿Horo?... ¡HORO! –** Tamao se había detenido en seco y se había zafado del agarre de Horo Horo, la había estado apretando demasiado, tanto que a tamao lo quedo la muñeca roja. En cierta forma, tamao estaba molesta, pero no por la interrupción de Ren, estaba molesta porque Ren tenía una cita, y claro que le iba a preguntar con quien, solo que…no podía demostrar esos celos enfrente de su nueva pareja. **– No te preocupes…Ren no nos seguirá, así que tu di a donde vamos ahora ¿sí? – **puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, una sonrisa que Horo no podría negar.

**-ugh…está bien- **a Horo siempre lo lograba convencer de esa forma, la sonrisa de tamao simplemente para el era imposible decirle que no o enojarse con ella, así que siempre volvía a tranquilizarse y seguir adelante, le extendió la mano y tamao la tomo y se dirigieron al parque- **Más le vale al picudo, no seguirnos.**

-**No lo hará, te lo prometo** – tamao no sabía si se lo estaba prometiendo a ella o se lo estaba prometiendo a Horo, pero estaba segura de una cosa…Tenía que hablar con Ren cuando llegara a la pensión-

-Mientras tanto, Ren en la cafetería-

Ren acababa de hacer el coraje más grande de su vida, todos sabían que era de las personas más posesivas que podían existir, y simplemente ver como querían a rebatarle lo suyo, no podía tolerarlo.

-**A ver a qué buena hora llega esta mujer ugh.** –Ren estaba sentado cerca de la entrada de la cafetería, se había soltado un poco el cuello de la camisa, y estaba con el brazo estirado y recargado en la mesa, se veía bastante incomodo y lo cierto es que Ren detestaba las cafeterías, odiaba los Cafés, eran demasiado amargos para él, así que lo único que ordenaba era un vaso de leche-

**-Ren…vaya…cuanto tiempo sin verte…-**

_Continuara…_

_Whuu~~ Otro capítulo arriba C:, gracias por seguir leyendo y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, se que muchos ya dejaron de mandar revews y realmente me gustaría, que si algo no les interesa o gusta de la historia, lo comentaran, o si tienen ideas, pues también pueden aportarlas C:, soy toda ojos (¿) aahahaha bueno, hasta la siguiente semana c:_


	5. Celos

**-Ren…vaya…cuanto tiempo sin verte…-**

**Celos**

-La voz que Ren escucho detrás de él, hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió, por toda la espalda, incluso su cara fue de pánico, pero se tenía que controlar, Pilika lo había citado ahí mismo para hablar sobre Tamao, y las cartas que se habían estado enviando esos últimos 4 años. – **Pilika…mucho sin saber de ti-** Ren Trago duro antes de decir las palabras, no quería que la mejor amiga de tamao, notara lo nervioso y temeroso que estaba de ella, y ¿cómo no estarlo?, las primeras cartas que recibió de Pilika, eran amenazas de muertes, cosas como "Iré hasta china, y te arrancare la cara de un arañazo…" y sin decir que esa fue una de las mas calmadas,

-Pilika se sentó frente a él y lo miro con odio guardado**- basta de cursilerías,** ¿**Me puedes decir que tramas hacer con tamao?- **

**-como siempre llendo directo al grano, muy típico de ti, pero te lo he dicho mil veces, no planeo nada malo, te conté todo en esas cartas ¿no?, lo único que quiero es enmendar mi error, y recuperarla, más bien…traerla de vuelta a donde pertenece, y que no esté al lado de ese ridículo Usui…-**tomo su vaso de leche y le dio un sorbo, estaba molesto y la palabra molesto se quedaba corta.-

-**Te recuerdo que estás hablando de MI mejor amiga y Mi hermano. Y también déjame decirte, que vas por un largo camino, mi hermano planea ir muy enserio con tamao, y leí tus cartas, pero ¿por que tuviste que ser tan cruel no ella?, pudiste decirle la verdad y ya…-**Pilika estaba preocupada por tamao, no se imaginaba el shock de debía tener en este momento por la llegada de Ren y su relación con Horo.

**-Es difícil Pilika, yo en sí, no sabía si podría volver a Japón o no, y no sabía si lograría quitar la regla o no. Y aun ahora, la regla sigue presente, si mi prometida, no es del agrado de mis padres, o mi abuelo, entonces todo esto abra sido en vano, y tendría que casarme con la odiosa que ellos escojan. –**Ren había cerrado los ojos y todas las imágenes que tenia de tamao en el pasado el bombardearon, su sonrisa, la mirada que solo le dedicaba a él, como se ponían a discutir, como la acompañaba a el mercado, Ren enserio quería volver a atrás y poder arreglar todo.-

**-Te entiendo…No te puedo asegurar que todo vaya a salir bien…pero si se que tamao te sigue queriendo, eso si te advierto REN TAO…tú la vuelves a lastimar o haces algo mal, y yo misma te mato!** – Pilika lo apunto amenazante con un tenedor, la chica hablaba muy enserio con eso ultimo, tanto que casi creo todo el cielo en Japón empezó a relampaguear, a Ren se le pusieron los pelos de punta y solo logro sonreír forzadamente.

**-Me iré con cuidado Pilika, lo prometo…- **Ren pidió la cuenta y pago su parte de el desayuno**-Nos vemos entonces Pilika**- empezó a caminar a la pensión, para su sorpresa, tamao lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la pensión…espera… ¿Tamao lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la pensión?, eso sí era malo.

**-Tenemos que hablar-** Pero tao trato de esquivarla lo cual le fue inútil porque tamao puso un brazo para obstruirle la entrada y lo empujo contra la pared mientras lo acorralaba- **Te dije….que tenemos que hablar…**

-Tao trago duro, ¿Esa era la tamao que conoció hace 4 años?...no, esa era una tamao con muchas agallas…y eso…lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. – **¿De qué quieres hablar?** – opto por poner un rostro serio y despreocupado, como si supiera que no había hecho nada malo, y su ego seguía estando en lo más alto.

**-Primero… ¿por qué nos seguiste hasta la cafetería?...-**Tamao lo estaba mirando, entre molesta y entre jugando con él, realmente quería saber el por qué de sus acciones, pero sobre todo, quería saber con quién se había reunido, si han escuchado que los celos, sacan lo peor de uno, tamao era la viva imagen.

**-¿Seguirlos?, no recuerdo haber hecho eso…más bien…recuerdo el hecho de que fui a esa cafetería a reunirme con alguien…-** estaba evadiendo las respuestas, miraba hacia otro lado torciendo la sonrisa y más que nada, estaba tratando de que no lo descubrieran.-

**-Entonces ¿por qué interrumpiste el beso que me iba a dar Horo?... ¿Celos?** – Tamao estaba sin inmutarse, tenía demasiados celos por la cita que tenía Ren tao con una desconocida, y quería hacerlo pagar, pero también sabía que estaba entrando a territorio enemigo, un territorio en donde era bien sabido que los Tao…siempre ganaban.

-El simple recuerdo de Horo intentando besar a tamao lo encendió de golpe, tanto así que en rápidos movimientos era él quien estaba acorralando a tamao contra la pared, estaba furioso, y simplemente no soportaba la idea de alguien tocando a tamao…SU tamao.- **Te recuerdo…que NADIE toca lo que es mío…NADIE….solo yo lo toco, solo yo lo poseo, solo yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca…**-Ren se había acercado peligrosamente a el rostro de tamao, la tenia acorralada, la tenia perfectamente a su disposición, podía hacer lo que el quisiera con ella, pero justo cuando la iba a besar, noto de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de tamao…ese brillo que avisaba que iba a volver a llorar…se aparto de ella sin decir más, camino unos cuantos pasos y golpeo la pared con su puño, se odiaba por hacer llorar a tamao, se odiaba porque se le acababa el tiempo para conquistarla, se odiaba porque simplemente su presencia estaba lastimando a tamao. **– Si…fueron celos…-** la voz de tao era Fría…tan fría y seca como lo era cuando recién se conocieron**….-Y no fui a verme con ninguna chica que no conozcas, o con la que vaya a tener alguna relación…fui a ver a Pilika.-** dicho esto entro enfurecido a la casa sin voltear a ver de nuevo a tamao se encerró en su habitación.

-Tamao no sabía qué hacer, seguía donde la había dejado Ren, y las lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro…simplemente termino resbalándose por la pared..Hasta quedar sentada en el suelo donde abrazo sus piernas y empezó a llorar… ¿Por que lloraba?...¿Por qué le dolía tanto todo esto?...ella realmente quería ese beso que Ren había estado a punto de darle…pero no lo quería a la fuerza. De hecho, tamao había citado a Horo en la cafetería, porque lo único que quería, era discutir como irían a la boda de Pilika, y no por nada especial, el era el padrino de la boda y ella la dama de Honor, Pilika los había emparejado para que entraran juntos y demás, pero tamao ya estaba decidida a que pasando la boda iba a terminar con la relación que tenían, ella no quería seguirse mintiendo y seguir lastimando a Horo, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener un amor imposible, lo vivió casi toda su vida con Yho…casi toda su vida vivió enamorada de él…hasta que llego Ren…¿Ren? De nuevo el en su cabeza, necesitaba hablar con Pilika, le urgía hablar con Pilika, necesitaba a su mejor amiga en ese mismo instante.

**-Vaya tamao, Me sorprende volver a verte en esa posición en ese lugar…han pasado muchos años desde que llorabas ahí… ¿Paso algo?** – Como si fuera por arte de magia, Pilika estaba viendo a tamao de frente, se había agachado para poder abrazarla y dejarla llorar en su hombro, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan pronto? Justo en el momento en que ella la necesitaba.-

**-¿Podemos…ir a tomar algo? –**Tamao se limpiaba las lágrimas y empezaba a levantarse del piso.-

**-Claro querida, vamos…-**Pilika le tomo la mano y empezaron a caminar, sería una muy larga charla, ese tao…se las pagaría después.

_Continuara…._

_Chiiicas! Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando, y apoyando la historia C: les prometo que ya viene lo mejorsiito hahahahhaa C:, hasta la siguiente semana._


	6. Empieza la boda

**Empieza la boda**

Estaban a unas horas para la gran boda de Pilika, en todos estos días no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Ren y tamao no hablaban en lo absoluto, pero tamao tenía muy en mente la plática que había tenido con Pilika "Escoge lo que creas mejor para ti, mantente al margen, cuando llegue el momento de actuar lo sabrás…por lo pronto en mi boda, no le niegues nada…" y así iba a ser, tamao no se reusaría si Ren le pedía bailar o algo por el estilo, era la dama de Honor y tenía que comportarse como tal.

Por su parte Ren, se estaba colocando esmoquin que Pilika le había pedido que usara para la ocasión, se veía muy apuesto, vaya que Pilika sabia escoger muy bien los atuendos. Bajo las escaleras y se topo a Yho y a Ana con su pequeño, Yho usaba un traje negro y la camisa estaba un poco desabrochada, dándole el típico aire despreocupado que era tan común en el, Ana por su parte traía puesto un vestido negro de noche, era muy simple pero la espalda era totalmente descubierta, y el pequeño Hana usaba un traje parecido al de su padre. Ren se quedo con ellos mientras esperaban que tamao bajara para irse todos juntos a la ceremonia.

.**vaya Yho, Ana, se ven muy bien**.- dijo el Tao tranquilo mirándolos de arriba abajo.

-**hihih, Gracias Ren, tu siempre tan amable.- **Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeño hijo.

**Ren, toma esto llego en la mañana para ti** – Dijo seria la rubia mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para poder apresurar a tamao.

**-Gracias Ana**- Ren tomo la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo del esmoquin, fuera lo que fuera, podría esperar hasta después de la boda. Al momento en que volteo de nuevo hacia las escaleras, tubo la mejor aparición de toda su vida, ahí estaba, Tamao bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, lucia hermosa en su vestido color turquesa, sus hombros estaban descubiertos, y su cuello adornado por pequeños cristales que brillaban en diferentes tonalidades, el vestido le llegaba debajo de los zapatos por lo cual tenía que levantar la falda para poder bajar las escaleras y caminar,, su cabello rosa recogido de lado con caireles, se veía preciosa, parecía un ángel, tuvo que tragar duro y aclarar su garganta, porque no tenía palabras ni voz para describir lo perfecta que estaba tamao esa noche.- **wow…**

**Tamita!...te ves preciosa – **Yho la miro de arriba abajo y luego miro la cara de Ren lo cual le causo suma gracia-

**-Vamos tarde, será mejor que nos apresuremos si no quieres llegar después de la ceremonia.-** Ana estaba cansada, y un poco apresurada, no quería llegar tarde a la boda de Pilika, podrían no ser mejores amigas o algo así, pero seguían siendo parte de la gran familia que tenían.

-**Si Ana, vámonos. **tamao terminaba de bajar las escaleras, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a Ren, su esmoquin le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, maldita fuera Pilika por tener tan buen gusto y ponerle al mismo demonio de la tentación frente a ella, dios estaba muriendo por dentro, se aclaro la garganta y aparto la mirada de el súper buen cuerpo de Ren para poder salir de la casa y alejarse a una distancia prudente de el, que ya dudaba cual fuera una distancia prudente cuando se tratara de Ren, quizá 500 metros todavía era una distancia peligrosa…- **te…Te ves bien…-** dicho esto salió de la casa a paso rápido y se metió al auto junto con los demás, seguida por Ren.-

Al llegar a la iglesia, vieron a la hermosa Pilika recibiendo a todos con su precioso vestido de novia, no faltaba mucho para que empezara la ceremonia así que se apresuraron a acomodarse, Ren, Yho y Ana junto con el pequeño Hana. Mientras, todas las damas y padrinos de la boda se iban formando para así poder entrar a la ceremonia. La música empezó a sonar, todos los invitados se levantaron. Lyzerg que se encontraba parado esperando al pie del altar, solo el mismo padre sabia y notaba cuan nervioso se encontraba, parecía un príncipe con su traje blanco y su cabello tan bien peinado. Comenzaron a entrar de par en par, una dama y un padrino, y así fueron, hasta llegar con tamao y Horo, entraron tomados del bazo, tamao sostenía un ramo de flores blancas, caminaron lento por el pasillo, saludando con la cabeza a todos los invitados, pero tamao no pudo evitar pensar en Ren y ella, al momento de verlo a lo lejos, la miraba tan fijamente, como si fuera él quien la esperaba en el altar, tamao no podía evitar sentirse la novia viéndolo así, llegaron hasta la punta del altar, donde se separaron, tamao se movió hacia el lado de la novia y Horo se puso al lado del novio, pero ella no miraba a Horo, como él la estaba mirando a ella, ella estaba más ocupada mirando a Ren, que la miraba con una sonrisa un poco tonta, y ella se la regresaba sonrojada. Luego empezó, la eterna marcha nupcial, todos los invitados dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada, donde venia Pilika con el velo blanco tapándole la cara, tenía en sus manos un enorme ramo de flores, rosas blancas, girasoles rosas…y gran variedad de otras flores que resaltaban, el vestido se veía hermoso en ella, simplemente parecía un gran ángel caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia, la cola del vestido era inmensamente larga, y a lo largo de esta había un montón de lentejuelas bordadas a mano color rosa, un rosa tan pastel, que era simplemente bellísimo a los ojos de los demás, el vestido lucia tremendamente bien en Pilika, quien solo miraba hacia delante, donde se encontraba su príncipe, lyzerg, bien tenia la sonrisa mas boba al verla llegar, los minutos o segundos que pasaban a lo largo de el pasillo, simplemente querían correr y estar el uno con el otro, después de una infinidad de pasos, Pilika llego al pie del altar, lyzerg le levanto el velo y le ofreció su brazo para poder subir a su lugar y así dar inicio a la ceremonia. El padre saludo a todos los invitados, agradeciendo que estos estuvieran aquí, recito cada palabra, y tamao no podía evitar pensar que estaba en una boda de película. Pilika se veía sumamente feliz, de dijeron los votos matrimoniales, y se entregaron los anillos, todos miraban expectantes las palabras de los dos enamorados, tamao no podía evitar querer llorar y peguntarse cuando le tocaría a ella estar en ese lugar, pero ella no se podía imaginar una escena así, a menos que fuera con Ren, y ahí iba de nuevo, soñando despierta, soñando como Ren le entregaba el anillo y le decía cuando la amaba, regreso a la realidad cuando el padre anuncio las tan ansiadas palabras por todos los espectadores "yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" y lyzerg no hiso esperar el beso para sellar el gran pacto que acababa de hacer con el amor de su vida, sería su esposa para siempre, a quien no dejaría nunca, todas las personas dentro de la iglesia empezaron a aplaudir y lanzar el arroz tan típico en las ceremonias, lyzerg y Pilika caminaron hacia fuera de la iglesia tomados de las manos, seguidos por todas las personas, Pilika y Lyzerg saludaban a todos los invitados y agradecían enormemente todas las felicitaciones que recibían, y ahí estaba, tamao corrió a brazos de su amiga, se abrazaron enormemente y casi lloraron de felicidad.

-**Te toca a ti eh amiga!, te toca crear un cuento de hadas y vivir esta hermosa escena, y yo y Lyzerg estaremos ahí para apoyarte.** – Pilika abrazaba a una tamao que lloraba de felicidad por su mejor amiga y asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que amiga le estaba diciendo. –**Tamao escúchame, y escúchame atentamente…tu felicidad, por más que me duela no está con mi hermano…esta con alguien más, alguien que no se la merece, pero se está esforzando por merecérsela, solo tú, eres la única capaz de darle esa oportunidad, y lo sabrás en su momento. –**Tamao solo atino a asentir a lo que su amiga le acababa de profesar, y luego la dejo ir de sus brazos para que tomara el auto que la esperaba a ella y a lyzerg para partir a el salón donde esperarían a todos los invitados, sin embargo todo esto la había dejado confundida, ¿A que quería llegar Pilika con todo esto? Y porque Ren no podía apartar la mirada de ella, al terminar la charla tamao sonrió de nuevo y cuando miro hacia donde se encontraba Ren, este solo tenía la mirada clavada en ella, con un brillo al cual no atinaba a descifrar, vio como este se acerco a felicitar y saludar a los novios, al abrazar a Pilika y felicitarla esta lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, y luego escucho unas palabras en su oído, "**Mas te vale, no volver a hacerla llorar, o entonces te la veras conmigo"**…El tao sonrió incomodo, y se alejo, pero capto la mirada amenazadora de lizerg al ver como su ESPOSA estaba abrazando al Tao, cuando Ren por fin logro salir de ahí, busco con la mirada a Tamao, pero al encontrarla se dio cuenta de que Horo se le habia adelantado, camino con paso rápido hacia ella, y la tomo de la muñeca – **¿Me la permites?, si, gracias**- camino un poco lejos del usui y la miro – **Te…iras con el?-**

**-s-supongo…es, mi pareja en la boda…-**tamao miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada-

**-ugh…está bien…te veré en la fiesta**- Ren la dejo ir muy, muy a la fuerza, casi como si le quemara el tener que soltarla, la miraba con ojos dolidos.

Tamao lo miro y le sonrió cálidamente, no sabía porque pero sentía que necesitaba decirle**…-Ren, es…es…solo durante la fiesta, no te preocupes.-** se sonrojo todavía más y miro hacia otro lado.

Ren sonrió y la siguió mirando, se moría de ganas por besarla enfrente de ese idiota, de abrazarla, pero no podía, no aun, se acerco a ella, y le beso la mejilla, mientras veía como ella se empezaba a alejar, solo atino a gritarle – **Tamao**

**-Si?-** esta lo miro sorprendida.

-**Te ves…Hermosa**- El tao se sonrojo, pero se mantuvo firme en mirar cómo reaccionaba ella.

-**Gracias ren-** Le dio su mejor sonrisa con un gran sonrojo en su rostro – **Tu también, te ves muy apuesto. **– Dicho esto camino hacia donde estaba Horo y se metió en el auto.

Ren los vio partir, y antes de poner dirigirse al auto, recordó la carta que Ana le habia dado hacía rato, la saco de su bolsillo y la comenzó a abrir, era una carta de china, de sus padres, cuando la comenzó a leer, solo pudo comenzar a apretarla con fuerza, _"Tu plazo de espera para el matrimonio termino, tendrás que estar en china cuanto antes, con o sin tu supuesta prometida." _ Lo cual significaba, que no le quedaba nada de tiempo, que mañana tendría que partir a primera hora, y solo le quedaba el resto de la noche para convencer a tamao de regresar con él, debía moverse, y debía hacerlo rápido, subió al auto, sin decir nada a nadie, esa noche…esta noche…Era su última oportunidad…-**Que comience el show…-**

_**Continuara..**_

_**Holie rabioliii, ok no, haha hola c:, espero que estén muy bien, y estén disfrutando de este capítulo, lo intente hacer lo mejor posible C: , en fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sigan haciéndolo c:, las veo la siguiente semana c:.**_


	7. La hora de la verdad

Hora de la verdad

Estaban entrando todos a la recepción de el gran salón, era simplemente enorme, las mesas acomodadas alrededor de la gran pista de baile y justo enfrente de esta, estaba la mesa de Pilika y Lyzerg, todo el salón parecía la gran sala de un castillo, parecía sacada de una revista, poco a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar, y a ocupar las mesas, tamao no podía evitar mirar por uno y otro lado en busca de esos ojos dorados que le quitaban el aliento, no sabía porque, pero ese día había tenido un mal presentimiento, y quería asegurarse de que él estuviera allí.

**-¿Buscas algo?-** Horo se había acercado por detrás de tamao, había notado que estaba extraña desde el inicio de la ceremonia en la iglesia.

**-¿eh?...no…no, no busco nada, solo quería ver quienes habían llegado** – Tamao se había espantado montones cuando escucho la voz de Horo detrás de ella.

**-Tamao, yo….-**Pero callo al darse cuenta que tamao de nuevo miraba hacia la entrada intrigada **-¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscarlo?**

**-¿eh? D-de que hablas Horo? – **Tamao lo volvió a mirar sorprendida y un poco confundida.

**-Vamos tamao, llevas mitad de la noche mirando por esa puerta, mientras trato de hablar contigo, no soy experto en estas cosas, pero si se que tu corazón está en otra parte, por más que me duela decirlo.-** Horo la miraba con ojos tristes, su cabeza estaba baja, sus ojos miraban a tamao y tenía una sonrisa tan melancólica que brotaba el sentimiento de tristeza que sentía, sus palabras salían como si estuviera hablando con una persona totalmente diferente.

**-N-no entiendo a que te refieres…-**Tamao estaba nerviosa, pero su nerviosismo iba más a un nerviosismo creado por el temor, el temor que tenia de volver a estar sola, de que Horo descubriera realmente lo que estaba pasando con ella, de tener que lidiar de nuevo con Ren, de terminar diciendo lo que sentía y volver a salir lastimada.-

-**Sabes tamao?, te Quiero muchísimo, no creo haber querido a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti…-**Tamao se había puesto roja, pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada de confusión y temor, sabia a donde llevaban todas esas palabras, sabía que Horo estaba llegando a un punto en el que ella ya no lo podría parar, a un punto en donde la verdad quedaría a flote, y no podría dar vuelta a otras.

**-Horo… ¿sabías que te quiero muchísimo?- **la pregunta de tamao lo desconcertó un poco.

**-Lo sé tamao, yo también te quiero muchísimo, pero…estoy en ese punto en el que se, que si dejo que digas lo que sigue, no podre tener el valor de dejarte ir, y sé, realmente sé, que no serás feliz, tendrás esa mirada perdida que tuviste todo el rato que te estuve cuestionando, esa mirada temerosa que tienes ahorita, es el miedo que tienes, no por perderme como pareja, si no, de ser descubierta por lo que en realidad sientes, te quiero muchísimo Tamao, pero esto…lo nuestro, no funcionara, me tomo muchos años poder hacerme a la idea, pero ya es hora, de dejarte ir, esa persona por la que estas esperando, es Ren, y eres la única que no le está queriendo dar una oportunidad, por ese temor que tienes. **– Horo le beso la mejilla y se empezó a alejar de ella, su cabeza iba en alto, tratando de contener las lagrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón, le dolía en el alma dejarla ir, pero era esencial…siguió caminando hacia delante, dejando caer una de sus lagrimas, susurrando a sí mismo –** Adiós tamao.-**

**-Adiós Horo**…- Tamao lo miro desaparecer entre la gente, tratando de calmar su corazón que latia como loco, era hora de seguir con la fiesta, camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su familia, donde la esperaba el pequeño Hana, su pareja de esa noche.

En la mesa, Hana le alzo los brazos. **– ¡tamao!-**

**-Hola guapo, quieres ¿bailar conmigo?** – Tamao le tomo la mano a Hana y se dirigió a la pista con él, era bastante gracioso porque Hana es un pequeño, así que tamao tenía que estar agachada para poder sujetarlo bien, se movían al compás de la música, y reía bastante al ver como Hana sonreía, termino por cargarlo y dar vueltas con él en brazos, tamao realmente estaba feliz y se notaba, ese pequeño la ponía del mejor humor siempre. Al terminar la canción se dirigió a la mesa y volvió a dejar a Hana con su madre, para así poder dirigirse a Yho.

**-Yho…has visto a…-**pero corto la plática cuando lo vio, caminar tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde estaban, su rostro relajado con su sonrisa egocéntrica, se veía tan bien, mas de 3 mujeres lo miraban y casi se desmayaban a sus pies, 2 o más se acercaron a él para coquetearle, pero el solo les sonrió y siguió caminando..-

-Ren se dirigió directamente a tamao, y se acerco a su oído – **¿me permites esta pieza?- **le ofreció la mano.

-la voz de Ren se escuchaba tan tremendamente sexy en su oído y su esencia tan embriagante que solo atino tragar duro –**s-si…-**tomo la mano de Ren y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Ren la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él lo mas que tamao se lo permitió, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello, conforme iba la canción lenta tamao bajo sus manos del cuello de Ren hasta su pecho donde recargo su cabeza, ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan bien dentro de los brazos de Ren?...no se podía permitir perdonarlo así de fácil, no podía caer en sus garras de nuevo…el problema es que Ren hacia tan fácil el hecho de caer a sus pies…que lo único que podía hacer era simplemente dejarse llevar…

**-Tamao…solo te daré esta oportunidad, si me dices que no…te juro que te dejare en paz para siempre…-**el Tao se había acercado al oído de tamao donde había empezado a susurrar serio**…-¿Me darías otra oportunidad?...-**

-Tamao se quedo helada, tubo que analizar muy bien las palabras de Ren… ¿Estaría dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad?...la música seguía sonando, las parejas bailaban y mas de una se notaba realmente enamorada, Ren solo miraba a tamao, la cual estaba mirando a todos lados, buscando una respuesta o una situación que la salvara de ese momento, el momento que nunca quiso que llegara, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y tuvo que reunir suficiente oxigeno para poder decir lo siguiente…-**N-no Ren…**

-en ese mismo instante la canción se acabo y Ren fue deteniendo el paso lentamente, se separo unos centímetros de tamao,.. Realmente quería seguir teniéndola así por mas rato, pero ya no podía… **-Adiós tamao…-** le beso la mejilla y se alejo con paso rápido a la salida, paso entre las parejas las cuales aplaudían y creaban un mar de gente en el que poco a poco tamao iba perdiendo la visibilidad de Ren, el cual no tardo mucho en desaparecer entre la gente…no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, que sus dorados ojos brillaban más de lo normal, y no por felicidad, si no que destellaban de tristeza, antes de entrar al salón había leído la carta de su abuelo, donde decía que debía regresar cuanto antes, que su periodo de búsqueda había terminado, y que debía volver con o sin su futura prometida.-

-Tamao quedo en medio de la pista sin saber qué diablos acababa de pasar, para ella esa respuesta había sido tan fugaz, ni siquiera sabía si realmente era eso lo que quería, alejar a Ren…¿Adiós?... ¿Por qué adiós? …tamao no quería alejarlo, realmente no quería…pero tenía ese estúpido orgullo, y no podía abandonar la fiesta así como así, todavía faltaba el brindis, y muchas otras actividades en donde tenía que participar., tendría que esperar hasta llegar a la pensión para poder hablar bien con Ren.-

Pilika se acerco a tamao y la tomo de los hombros – **Hola hermosa… ¿paso algo?**

-**¿eh? No, no te preocupes, asuntos que arreglare regresando a la pensión. -**tamao la miro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no sabía si estaba tratando de tranquilizarla a ella o a sí misma.

**-Hm…bueno…¿Lista para atrapar el ramo**?-Pilika estaba muy animada, tanto que empezó a empujar a tamao hacia donde se empezaban a dirigir todas las mujeres para el tan esperado juego.

-**Hay Pilika, hay miles de personas aquí, es imposible que lo atrape**. –Tamao sonrío y la miro convencida de que era imposible atrapar su ramo de novias.

-**Bueno, te propongo algo…si lo atrapas, iras tras Ren y no lo dejaras ir.** – la expresión de Pilika cambio drásticamente ¿Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?, no lo podía asociar, -

**-¿D-disculpa?**- La mirada de tamao era confusa.-

-**-Lo que escuchaste tamao, he estado expectante de su relación desde que comenzaron, pero esto esta empezado exasperarme, y luego vi como lo dejaste ir, por eso te propongo esto…hay mil personas en este maldito salón…si TU logras atrapar este ramo….tendrás que ir tras el, si no…lo dejaras ir para siempre y seguirás tu vida….¿okey?...**La mirada de Pilika era una penetrante, muy pocos sabían que ella podía mirar de esa manera, y usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba furiosa y retaba a la gente, y en ese momento, posiblemente era por esas dos mismas razones combinadas.

-**yo…no sé si pueda…-**Tamao mostro un lado de su personalidad que había intentado esconder desde hacia años, ese lado tan confuso y expectante, pero al mismo tiempo tan temeroso y apenado, que simplemente observaba y dejaba todo lo que quería ir, dejaba de pelear por todo, simplemente se rendía pensando en que no era lo que estaba destinado para ella.

-**Escúchame bien tamao**…-La voz de Pilika la sobresalto, esa voz…era como si una madre regañara a su hija por haber hecho una mala decisión..-**VAS A IR A ESE CUADRO CON PERSONAS….Y VAS A INTENTAR ATRAPAR ESE RAMO…si no era para ti….no lo atraparas…si REN es lo indicado, entonces simplemente tendrás que ir tras él. **

**-e-está bien Pilika, pero deja de mirarme así…tengo miedo- **la mirada de tamao se dirigió a donde todas las mujeres se estaban abultando, a paso lento camino hacia el centro intento llegar lo más en el centro que pudo, era difícil, se percato de que todas las mujeres empujaban, y jalaban el pelo, no era de dudarse que quisieran jugar sucio, así que empezó a moverse más hacia la orilla, sabía que en dado caso de que lo atrapara, tendría que alejarse de todas, si no quería morir joven.

-**-Listas chicas... ¡es hora de lanzar el ramo!-** las mujeres agitaron los brazos en el aire, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tamao solo miraba los movimientos de Pilika, y esperaba lo mejor, no quería morir, realmente no quería morir, pero algo en su cuerpo le pedía…le rogaba que atrapara el ramo, esperaron 15 minutos, tamao veía como Pilika se subía a una silla sujetada por Horo y lyzerg…cuando de repente, el ramio fue lanzado, y todo el mundo se empezó a mover en cámara lenta, el ramo giraba en el aire, iba perdiendo velocidad conforme avanzaba, una chica de enfrente lo golpeo en la punta, otra lo golpeo hacia un lado, otra lo golpeo hacia otro, el ramo volaba, y no parecía tener fin para caer, conforme avanzaba, todas las mujeres saltaban y se golpeaban, muchas lo alcanzaban a tocar, otras simplemente quedaban en el salto para intentar tomarlo, pero cuando tamao lo vio tan cerca de ella, simplemente salto y se lanzo por el…después…todo se volvió negro.

_Continuara…_

_Chicas, lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, la verdad es que ni siquiera he tenido ganas de seguir escribiendo, no porque no me guste, hay muchas cosas que han pasado, entre ellas, perdí a alguien muy importante para mí, paso a mejor vida, y pues con todo el asunto de su cremación, y el donde ponerla y demás, ha sido, bastante movido todo, en fin, espero les guste este capítulo, todavía no se si el siguiente será el final, o habrá otro c:, gracias por sus coments, aunque ya casi no comenten, y así, espero sigan leyendo la historia. Bye…_


	8. Sueños Rotos

**Sueños Rotos**

Se encontraba sentada en la banca de la universidad, no sabía si llevaba minutos u horas esperando, pero lo seguía haciendo, yho y Hao no podían tardar tanto en llegar ¿verdad?, veía como la gente iba y venía, parejas paseando o comiendo juntas, amigos platicando, uno que otro se le acercaba para sacarle platica, pero tamao era tan tímida que los evitaba, cansada del paisaje miro hacia los salones de la planta baja, de donde se alcanzaba a apreciar los asientos pegados a los ventanales, en ellos estaba un joven, muy concentrado, su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, por lo cual no podían apreciarse bien sus facciones, pero desde la perspectiva de tamao, el era muy atractivo, después lo miro moverse, como si le hubieran hablado y volteo hacia el otro lado, y no pudo evitar ver, como el dibujo una sonrisa a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, tamao simplemente estaba cautivada…

**-¿Tamao?, no ha llegado Yho?-** la voz de Hao la saco de sus pensamientos, la obligo a voltear hacia él, pero hao se dio cuenta del sonrojo de ella **– Algo interesante que mirar?-** levanto la ceja burlón – **espérame aquí 5 minutos iré por yho.**

**s-si hao, aquí estaré** – tamao bajo la mirada súper roja

-**es normal tamao, solo no dejes que te descubran-** la sonrisa de hao hizo que ella mostrara la suya, al verlo partir, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, el seguía muy concentrado en su trabajo, miro de nuevo hacia la dirección en la que Hao se habia marchado, y se percato de que ya venían de regreso el e Yho, por lo cual se levanto de su asiento, no sin antes, volver a mirar hacia la ventana, pero para sus sorpresa, unos ojos penetrantes dorados la estaban mirando sin discreción, la mirada la atravesó, y ella solo logro ponerse roja como tomate, tomo sus cosas aprisa y salió corriendo de la vista de ese sujeto, la habían descubierto en el mero acto…

Despertó lo más rápido que pudo, miro el rostro de Yho y pilika sobre el suyo, lo cual la extraño, pero antes de poder decir algo, un dolor de cabeza infernal la invadió, se empezó a sentar en el suelo poco a poco mirando confundida**…-Que…paso?-**

**-Te golpeaste y desmayaste tamao** – Pilika la miraba preocupada, quería saber si realmente recordaba todo.

**-el…el…-**

**-El perro, el carro. El tarro?, el camión? – **Yho intentaba completar la frase de tamao, lo mejor que podía

**-El..Ramo…-**miro a pilika como si su vida se fuera junto con el ramo.

**-tamao, mira tu mano por favor…-**Pilika la miro con reproche…

-en esta se encontraba el tan esperado ramo, el cual suponía ser la señal que tanto habia pedido para correr detrás de Ren, tamao se levanto con dificultad y miro a yho – **Necesito irme, en este momento…- **La mirada de tamao se encontraba clavada en el ramo, como si siguiera en un trance

**-Segura?-** Pilika e yho la miraron intrigada

-**Si, vámonos yho por favor…- **levanto la mirada hacia su amigo suplicante

**-vámonos –** en el transcurso de unos 30 minutos estaban todos en el auto listos para partir…

_-Mientras tanto-_

Ren, se encontraba en su habitación en la pensión recogiendo sus últimas cosas, faltaba menos de una hora para que su vuelo partiera, pero no se podía ir, sin antes dar una última despedida a la pensión y a la habitación del amor de su vida, miro la foto que tenia tamao en su escritorio, y luego se dirigió a la salida, miro todo sin antes intentar calmar las lagrimas que estaban cayendo por su rostro,..escucho el taxi fuera de la pensión, apago las luces y camino hacia este…

**-hacia el aeropuerto**- dijo sin más, mirando por la ventana.

**-Se va y cuando nos vuelve a honrar con su visita señor?-** El amigable taxista intentaba entablar una conversación para hacer el viaje mas tranquilo…

-**No señor, se equivoca…yo no regresare…-**

Tamao llego a la pensión, corrió casi tropezándose por las escaleras, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hana el cual no dejo pasar la oportunidad para reírse de ella, entro prendió las luces, gritando por toda la casa el nombre de Ren, subió a su habitación, abrió el baño, y cuando volvió a bajar asustada, Yho y Ana la recibieron con una mirada de preocupación…

-**Ren…Ya se fue a China….- **miraron a tamao, la cual solo se puso pálida de miedo, y se estaba desmayando otra vez.

Tamao sintió como la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, se puso pálida y sintió como el mundo le daba un giro de 180º tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, "ren se habia ido" las palabras le resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, ni siquiera podía digerir la noticia, ren no estaba, habia llegado tarde, ahora jamás le diría lo que sentía por el…

**-Nunca pensé que te rindieras así de fácil, posiblemente todavía ni sube a ese avión y tu ya estas pensando lo peor, porque no te apresuras a llegar. No sé qué te este pasando, pero no eres la tamao decidida que siempre creí que eras.-**Ana la habia sacado de su transe, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala de la pensión, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, siempre sabia que decir, conocía bien a tamao aun y cuando jamás fueran tan cercanas.

**Ana…**-Yho la miraba impactado, es normal que ana se exprese de esa forma, pero llevaba tiempo en el que no se metía con tamao o le decía las cosas tan claras, nuevamente sabía que decir en el mejor momento. – **Ana tiene razón tamao, creo que es hora de que vayas por él, antes de que sea tarde.**

**S-Si…Gracias Yho, Gracias Ana…enserio, lo aprecio…-**se levanto ya un poco más calmada, salió de la pensión lo más rápido que pudo llegando hasta la avenida donde empezaba a hacerle señas a los taxis, pero aparentemente ninguno se paraba, en ese momento vio una motocicleta negra que se estaciono delante de ella, no reconoció quien era porque llevaba un caso en la cabeza, tamao la miro intrigada y confundida, cuando el conductor se quito el casco la miro con una sonrisa.

**-No tenemos tiempo, así que sube, te llevo, hay que detener un avión**- Horo se volvió a poner el casco y le extendió uno de reserva a tamao.

-Tamao se congelo por un segundo, Horo se veía tan diferente, tenía todavía el traje de la boda puesto, al igual que ella, pero le da una perspectiva diferente el hecho de que tuviera el casco puesto y estuviera en una motocicleta, dejo de pensar cosas sin sentido, y tomo el casco y se subió en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta sosteniéndose de la cintura de Horo.- **Gracias Horo, te deberé una, pero… ¿cómo supiste?**

**-Digamos que ya sabía que Ren se tendría que ir, aparte, no está de más un poco de ayuda de un buen amigo ¿no?, ¿sabes a qué hora sale el vuelo?-** Horo manejaba con agilidad entre los carros, se las arreglaba para esquivar los semáforos y los autos que querían atropellarlos-

-**N-no, realmente no sé, pero no te preocupes ya veré como lo encuentro-** Tamao sonaba decidida, y nerviosa, admitamos que le estaba estrujando el saco a Horo con sus manos-

**-Tranquila, no creo que lleguemos tan tarde, aparte, bueno sabes que no te dirá que no, y si lo hace, es un idiota.-**

**-Gracias Horo…-**Tamao quería llorar, llorar por lo mal que sentía con su amigo, por la presión que sentía, por lo arrepentida que estaba de haber dicho que no, por todo, pero se aguantaba, no lloraría, no mientras creyera que tenía una oportunidad de encontrar a Ren.

-Horo siguió manejando en silencio, mas de una vez se paso los semáforos en rojo, manejaba a toda la velocidad que le era posible, en los altos, pasaba entre los carros como un laberinto, esquivaba ágilmente, y avanzaba como si no le tomara esfuerzo, después de un rato, vieron el edificio, el aeropuerto estaba frente a ellos, solo tenían que apurarse un poco más, paso entre los autos, salto los bordes, con tamao atrás de él sujetándose, al llegar a la entrada, paro la moto y se quito el casco al mismo tiempo que tamao, dejaron todo ahí, como si no importara, y entraron corriendo al aeropuerto, habia tanta gente, tantas salas, tantos lugares, sin contar que el aeropuerto era de 2 pisos, era tan inmenso, que tamao ya sentía como se le iba el alma los pies, y entonces lo vio, vio la tabla con los vuelos y las salas donde tenían que estar los pasajeros, busco con la mirada _"china",_ y decía "_abordando_", con letras blancas, tamao se puso pálida, ¿Y si ya habia subido?, miro a horo y este le dedico una sonrisa re confortante, ahora tenía que ver cuál era la sala de abordaje, para correr como pudiera. –

**-Horo, Están abordando!, ¿y si ya subió?-** Tamao estaba nerviosa, asustada, y como no estarlo, si ese avión despegaba no volvería a verlo y se reprocharía toda su vida, era una cuestión de todo o nada.

**-Tranquila, no pienses lo peor, ¿ya sabes en que sala están?-** Horo la miro tratando de calmarla, a decir verdad el también estaba bastante nervioso y sentía tanta adrenalina que apenas podía controlarse, miraba a tamao con envidia, porque ella tenía tantas agallas, muchas que el nunca descubrió y que sabía que no usaría con nadie más que con Ren.-

**-S-si, según el tablero es la sala….la sala….Sala… ¿H?-** Tamao se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba, sentía que se iba a desmayar ¿La sala H? ¿Enserio? Porque no mejor le daban la sala Z? Que no sería lo mismo? Cruzar casi todo el maldito aeropuerto para alcanzarlo si es que lo alcanzaba**.- No puedo creerlo-** Tamao se quito los zapatos de tacón que traía puestos, y se sujeto el cabello con una liga que traía en la muñeca por si las dudas de la fiesta de Pilika, se rasgo el vestido como pudo para poder mover mejor las piernas y se puso a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, era como si estuviera en un maratón y necesitara llegar a la meta lo antes posible, Horo la seguía por atrás corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, la adrenalina de ambos estaba al máximo, y solo querían una cosa, llegar lo antes posible a la maldita sala de abordaje, pero para sus sorpresa, la sala de abordaje se encontraba en el segundo piso, y para subir necesitaban tener boleto y pasar por toda la seguridad, tamao estaba intentando convencer a los guardias, cuando Horo se percato de algo, En el segundo piso, la pared en realidad era un ventanal, un ventanal en donde se podía ver quienes estaban en la fila abordando y ellos podían mirar hacia abajo, tomo su celular y marco el numero de ren lo más rápido que pudo.-

-Ren se encontraba esperando su turno en la fila, cuando empezó a sentir su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, lo tomo dudoso ¿Quién podría ser? Y miro la pantalla, _"Usui Idiota"_ ¿Qué podría querer ese idiota, con tanta desesperación?, ¿restregarle en la cara que Tamao no lo habia escogido?, se animo a contestar, sería la última vez que hablaran, y pues bueno, suponía que no estaría mal hacerlo – **Que quieres usui?**

_-Me sorprende que contestes, y más me sorprende que te marches y ni siquiera te atrevieras a decirle a tamao-_

-**Si vas a reclamarme mejor te lo guardas Usui, estoy a punto de abordar el avión y la verdad, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces-**

_-¿Idiotez? ¿Coincidieras idiotez que este en el aeropuerto junto con la hermosa de tamao, buscándote por todos lados?-_

**-¿Qué?-**

_-Lo que escuchaste Tao, estoy con tamao buscándote por todos lados, de hecho, te estoy viendo en este instante, porque no miras hacia abajo-_

-Ren se acerco como pudo al cristal, y ahí estaba, Horo mirándolo directamente con el celular en la mano, lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos, no lo podía disimular, y como si Horo lo hubiera adivinado, apunto hacia donde se encontraba tamao, peleando con los guardias de seguridad, su cabello alborotado, descalza y su vestido rasgado y lleno de tierra, ren trago duro ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, de verla pelear con todo lo que tenia, de verla intentar saltar la seguridad-

**-Señor, su ticket por favor…-**

**-¿Disculpe?- **Tao la miro interrogativo-

**-E-es su turno señor, necesito su boletó de avión para dejarlo entrar…-**

**-Oh si claro-**

-Tamao habia mirado hacia arriba y lo último que vio fue a Ren dando su boletó de avión, estaba pasando al pasillo donde ya no podría verlo, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, muy apenas tenía voz y aire en sus pulmones, no quería verlo cruzar esa puerta, realmente no quería, no supo ni siquiera de donde salió su fuerza y el aire para poder gritar, pero grito como pudo y cuanto pudo, hasta que se le desgarro la voz **– REN!-**

-Ren entregando su boletó se quedo estático, ese grito era de tamao, era SU tamao gritando su nombre, ya la habia visto pero realmente lo estaba buscando, la miro por medio del cristal, y avanzo hacia adentro del pasillo, no sin antes sonreírle con cariño y nostalgia.-

_¿Continuara…?_

_Ñaaam C: Hola, hahaha bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, trate de hacerlo lo más interesante posible C: para que fuera de su agrado, hahaha enserio espero que les guste, nos vemos la siguiente semana : D, Espero sigan comentando. Y si quieren nose, meterse mas en la historia, la parte dramática la escribi con esta canción :__ - starting to rain de secrets in stereo-_


	9. Problemas en el paraiso

Problemas en el paraíso

Ren se habia arrepentido en el último momento, salió del avión sin siquiera avisar, y subió por la rampa como podía, atravesó las puertas justo en el momento en el que las estaban cerrando, las aeromozas le gritaban, pero el solo seguía corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que no supo donde se encontraba, entonces se dirigió a una aeromoza la cual lo miraba asustada, Ren tenía el seño fruncido, y estaba cansado de correr por todo el maldito pasillo – **Como… ¿Cómo llego ahí abajo? –**Señalo la sala de espera mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

**-P-Por esa puerta, hay unas escaleras de emergencia que lo llevan hasta la sala…-**La Aeromoza apunto con el dedo temblando-

**-Gracias- **Ren le dedico una sonrisa y luego se dirigió corriendo a la puerta, la abrió tan rápido como pudo y bajo las escaleras, de dos en dos, saltando el barandal y los escalones, tantos cuanto podía, llego a la puerta y la abrió, buscando alguna señal de que Tamao siguiera en el edificio, y entonces la vio, de espaldas, llorando descontroladamente, su corazón se achico al verla así, tan vulnerable, tan triste, pero no podía evitar sentirse alegre, por saber que Tamao lloraba por el, porque si lo quería y entonces lo vio, vio como el Usui empezaba a acercarse a su Tamao para abrazarla y consolarla, Ren sintió como la sangre le hervía, camino a paso rápido hasta donde estaban ellos. **–Todavía no me voy y ya estas aprovechándote, te recuerdo que esta mujer solo me ama a mí. **– Ren miraba a Horo furioso-

-Tamao sintió como su corazón se paraba, volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz que le quitaba el aliento y ahí estaba, tan perfecto como siempre, su pesadilla convertida en sueño, el amor de su vida desde hacía 4 años, estaba ahí, haciendo una guerra de miradas con Horo, el habia regresado por ella…-**Ren…-**

Ren la miro, sus ojos destellaban felicidad por escuchar su nombre desde la boca de tamao, vio como ella se acerco a él y el estaba listo para recibirla en brazos, pero tamao lo único que hizo fue empezar a golpearlo, con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos golpeaba su pecho, y temblaba, Ren solo veía como tamao soltaba lagrimas y pequeños golpes, que a decir verdad no lo lastimaban en lo más mínimo, pero le dolía verla así, tamao lo seguía golpeando. – **Eres un tonto, un tonto, tonto, tonto, ¿cómo se te ocurre irte?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, y ¿si no venia por ti? Te hubieras casado con otra!...te odio Ren…-**Tamao estaba exhausta, habia corrido, habia gritado y sobre todo llorado por horas, se termino rindiendo y abrazando el cuerpo de Ren lo más fuerte que podía, ya no quería dejarlo ir.-

**-Lo siento, enserio lamento haber hecho lo que hice, pero estas aquí…aquí conmigo…y no te dejare ir –** Ren la abrazo fuertemente y beso la nuca de Tamao respiraba su esencia de vainilla, siempre, siempre lograba calmarlo…le dirigió una mirada asesina a Horo el cual solo hizo el gesto de desagrado y se fue…- **Tamao…-**

-Ella solo levanto la mirada hacia él, no quería soltarlo- **¿qué pasa?-**

**¿Vendrás…conmigo a china?- **Seria falso decir que Ren no le tenía terror de la respuesta a esa pregunta, la voz le temblaba al hacer la pregunta, si, era verdad que tamao lo amaba, pero no sabía si lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejar su vida en Japón para irse con él a China.

**-bueno…no vine corriendo hasta aquí para dejarte ir…y…Ana y Yho precitamente fueron los que me abrieron los ojos…así que…yo iré a donde sea que tu vayas…-** Tamao se habia sonrojado al decir todo eso, se habia abrazado incluso más a Ren y habia ocultado su rostro en su pecho-

-Ren sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, la amaba con todo su ser, y ella lo amaba de la misma forma…no podía pedir nada mas, no podía querer nada mas, solo quería estar con ella, tomo el rostro de tamao y se fue acercando lo mas que pudo hasta unir sus labios, eran tan dulces, y suaves, eran perfectos, y por fin lograba besarlos, llevaba años queriendo estar así con ella y ahora podía hacerlo, podía estar con ella, podía casarse con ella, formar su familia y demás, se separaron por falta de aire, ambos estaban sonrojados, y se miraban tiernamente, era como si hubieran sellado su amor con un beso, Ren se separo de tamao, no sin antes tomarla de la mano **– Ven, tenemos que comprar los boletos para el siguiente vuelo a china.-**

**-P-pero, ni siquiera tengo un cambio de ropa…ni una maleta-** Tamao se miro a sí misma, era un desastre.

**-No te preocupes por eso, Jun se encargara de todo.- **Ren se acerco a la señorita que atendía y le pregunto por el siguiente vuelo a china, para su suerte, el siguiente vuelo salía en 1 hora, tenían suficiente tiempo para llegar hasta la puerta de abordo y llamar a Jun en el transcurso del camino.- **Ven, es por acá.**

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de espera, tamao tenía un poco de frio, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ren el cual le brindo su saco, Ren tomo su celular y le marco a Jun, después de explicarle la situación, quedaron en la hora acordaba a la cual ella pasaría a recogerlos en el aeropuerto y aprovecharon la espera para comer algo antes de abordar, al comenzar a subir tamao estaba un poco temerosa, los aviones no eran su medio de transporte favorito, y Ren lo sabía bien, la tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, para que supiera que no estaba sola, tamao lo miro un poco sorprendida, era increíble cuan fuerte se hacía teniendo a Ren a su lado, llegaron a sus asientos y se sentaron, Tamao se puso su cinturón y siguió sosteniendo la mano de Ren todo el tiempo, al sentir como el avión despegaba Ren le apretó un poco más la mano y la miro, le susurro un "cierra los ojos", Tamao lo obedeció al instante y este simplemente se pego mas cuanto pudo a ella, trataba de tenerla calmada, hasta que tuvo una idea, si no sabía cómo mantenerla tranquila, con palabras, ¿por qué no mejor recordar…?...-**Tamao…-**

**-¿Si?- **Tamao lo miraba curiosa y expectante, sus ojos brillaban tanto que Ren no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa al verla así.

**-Recuerdas…Como nos conocimos?...-**Ren se habia sonrojado y miraba hacia otro lado.-

**-hmm…si…creo que si…-**Tamao se rio al ver a Ren tan sonrojado así que prefirió mirar por la ventana y empezar a recordad…era verdad, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ese momento…en el momento en el que conoció al famoso Ren Tao.

Era uno de esos días lluviosos, ya habían anunciado que posiblemente tocaría una tormenta, y Tamao si llevaba su paraguas, pero la gran inteligencia y bondad de ella, se lo dejo a Yho para que regresara a casa junto con Ana y gracias a esa gran decisión ahí se encontraba ella, parada en la entrada de la universidad, esperando que se calmara la tormenta para poder llegar a casa, el problema era que la tormenta parecía empeorar conforme pasaban los minutos, ni siquiera tenía como llamar a Yho o a Hao para que la recogieran, y tenía que llegar rápido para poder hacer la cena, definitivamente ese no estaba siendo su día, se desespero totalmente, era una locura esperar en un techo hasta que la lluvia pasara, posiblemente ni siquiera pasaría!, así que se armo de valor y empezó a caminar entre la lluvia, el agua estaba helada, y no tardo mucho en terminar escurriendo, llovía tan fuerte que en menos de 5 minutos termino empapada hasta los calcetines, solo pensaba en que terminaría con una gripe muy fuerte, y que tenía que llegar a hacer de cenar rápido, siguió caminando pensando en sus problemas y en cuanto frio tenia, que de repente dejo de sentir las gotas caer…cuando miro hacia arriba se topo con un paraguas y con alguien al lado de ella sosteniéndolo, cuando lo miro bien, se percato de que era el chico de los ojos dorados que habia visto en ese salón, ella lo miraba interrogante.

**-Terminaras pescando un resfriado si sigues caminando entre la lluvia…-** Ren miraba hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión en particular.

**-oh, eh…hmm…G-gracias…-**Tamao se habia sonrojado casi por completo, esperaba que el no recordaba ese incidente de la mirada, si no, sería el peor momento de su vida.

**-Vives en la pensión Asakura ¿verdad?- **Ren seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, realmente solo estaba siendo amable según él, aunque nunca antes habia caminado tan tapido tratando de alcanzar a alguna persona, de hecho nunca antes habia salvado a alguien de la lluvia, ni habia sido amable.

**-si…-**Siguieron caminando en silencio, Tamao era muy tímida para sacar alguna platica, y Ren era muy callado como para hacerla, ambos disfrutaban el estar en silencio, y siendo sinceros a ninguno de los dos les parecía un silencio incomodo, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por un estornudo proveniente de Tamao, Ren la miro y no se habia percatado de que tamao estaba temblando.

-Ren la jalo hacia un techo cercano y le dio el paraguas para que ella lo sostuviera, se quito la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros. –**Me la regresas cuando lleguemos a tu casa.- **Tamao estaba en shock, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por ella, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo y sentir como sus mejillas se iban poniendo más rojas.

-Ren sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, tamao lo estaba mirando demasiado y él lo único que podía hacer era apartar la mirada de ella. – **¿Podrías dejar de mirarme tanto?**

**-S-si…l-lo sien..to…- **Tamao estaba completamente roja y habia bajado la mirada, sinceramente no sabía porque pero su corazón habia empezado a latir como loco con solo estas cerca de él, y ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

**-¿es aquí cierto? –**Dijo Ren deteniéndose enfrente de la pensión Asakura.

**-S-si, gracias…amm…-**Tamao lo miro sin saber cómo continuar la frase, puesto que no sabía su nombre.

-Ren Tao…-

**-Oh...entonces gracias Joven Ren. –** Tamao le brindo una cálida sonrisa y estaba lista para dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa pero volvió a mirarlo. **– Soy…Soy Tamao, Gracias por lo de hoy…**-se quito la chaqueta que Ren le habia prestado y la extendió para que el la tomara. – **hasta luego.-**

**-Si…Toma un baño, estas demasiado mojada, y puedes pegar un resfriado fuerte…-**Ren se percato de lo que estaba diciendo y simplemente se puso rojo, le dio la espalda a tamao y empezó a caminar hacia su propio destino…-**Hasta luego. –**

Escucho la voz de Ren diciéndole que ya habían aterrizado, se estiro un poco y volvió a tomar a Ren de la mano, caminaron por el aeropuerto hasta la salida en donde los esperaba Jun con una sonrisa.

**-Ren!, Tamao! Que lindos se ven juntos!-** Los recibió como siempre con una sonrisa, abrazo a Ren de forma que este se puso sumamente rojo y tamao la abrazo con fuerza **– hacia mucho que no te veía!**

**-Lose Jun –**

**-Hmm…Jun, tienes lo que te pedí?- **Tao miraba a otro lado, las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida se llevaban tan bien que probablemente si unieran fuerzas, se volvería loco.

**-Los cambios de ropa? Si claro!, toma** – Le extendió una bolsa a tamao y otra a Ren – **Yo acompañare a tamao a que se cambie, tu ve a cambiarte y nos vemos aquí en 15 minutos.**

**Está bien, no le hagas nada raro a ella –**Dijo mirando a Jun y apuntando a Tamao – **Nos vemos aquí en 15.**

**Que aguafiestas hermanito, ahorita nos vemos.** –dijo tomando a tamao del brazo y empezando a caminar entre risas con ella hacia el baño, metió a tamao en un cubículo y le paso su vestido nuevo, y tomo el vestido rasgado y lo desecho, al salir tamao de el cubículo, le paso sus zapatos ahora rojos, la puso frente al espejo y le recogió el cabello, y la maquillo un poco, le gustaba el color natural de tamao, aparte de que tenía mucha belleza natural por lo cual no ocupaba tanto maquillaje, así que solo le dio un toque en los labios y le resalto un poco las pestañas.- Listo, tan bella como siempre, no hay duda de porque le gustas a mi hermano.

-Tamao se miro al espejo del baño y se quedo un poco sorprendida, el vestido blanco se le veía muy lindo y hacia juego con el color de su piel, y los tacones rojos eran una forma de darle un poco mas de color a su vestimenta y combinaban con sus labios ahora pintados. – **Wow…Gracias jun, es un muy lindo vestido-**

**-No tamao, tu eres la linda, tú haces que ese vestido se vea tan bien.-** Jun le dio un abrazo y la animo un poco, caminaron juntas de regreso a el punto de reunión donde tenía que estar Ren esperándolas, y ahí estaba, tan guapo y atractivo como siempre, con un traje color negro y una camisa azul debajo con 2 botones desabrochados. – **Te ves bien hermanito...-**

Ren miro a tamao y se sonrojo totalmente, sin duda tamao siempre lo sorprendía de diferentes formas. –** Te ves…muy bien Tami.- **Ren se sonrojo un poco, pero le dedico su mejor sonrisa a la dueña de su corazón.

**-T-tu también Ren…-** Tamao camino hasta el y le tomo la mano- es hora de irnos verdad?.

**-si, vamos.-** miro a Jun la cual les sonrió a ambos y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el auto que los llevaría hasta la casa de los Tao. Al subir al auto y empezar a avanzar Ren noto como Jun se empezaba a tensar.

**-Sucede algo Jun?-** Tao la miro algo preocupado pero serio.

**-No Ren, como crees?** – Jun le dedico una sonrisa incomoda y fingida la cual fue descubierta en el instante.-

**-Sera mejor que me digas que sucede Jun.-**

_**-Pero ya te dije que no es nada…-**_

**-Es algo sobre mama y el abuelo verdad?-**

_**-s-si…-**_

**-Que paso?.-**

_**-Quieren verte en cuanto lleguemos…- **_

**-arg…sabia que algo así pasaría-** Ren se molesto, pero se trato de calmar en cuanto noto como tamao apretaba mas su mano, y le dedicaba unos ojos de temor.- No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada grave.-

**-seguro Ren?** – Tamao estaba nerviosa, y se le notaba en la expresión-

**-Si preciosa-** Ren le sonrió lo mejor que pudo haciendo que esta sonriera y se calmase, al llegar a su destino los 3 bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada, caminaron hasta la gran puerta de juntas de los Tao en donde Ren se despidió te tamao dándole un beso en los labios y sonriéndole **– No te preocupes, saldré tan pronto como pueda ¿sí?-**

**-Si Ren…- **Tamao sonrió tratando de parecer tranquila-

_**-Jun, llévala a la sala y quédate con ella por favor.-**_

**-Si hermanito.-** Jun tomo la mano de Tamao y camino con ella hasta la sala, al llegar ahí tamao la miro con tristeza y miedo.**-No te preocupes tamao, veras como Ren soluciona todo.-**

Ren entro en la gran oficina en donde lo esperaba su Madre y su abuelo, los cuales lo miraban muy serio, Ren se sentó con ellos con una mirada de odio y autosuficiencia, odiaba a esos dos, no por nada, sino porque siempre encontraban la forma de destrozar su vida. **–¿Que quieren?-**

**-Jun…Esta junta, es sobre Ren y su matrimonio arreglado verdad? –** Tamao se habia quedado parada, mirando por la ventana de la sala la cual daba hacia un lago, era un paisaje hermoso.-

**-Me temo que si tamao…pero enserio creo que Ren puede arreglarlo.-** Jun trataba de ser positiva, no quería ser ella quien le diera las malas noticias a tamao.-

**-Si…yo también lo espero…-** Tamao volvió a mirar al paisaje, pero trataba de controlar las ganas de llorar y de derrumbarse en su sitio.-

**-Esto no es justo!, Hicimos un trato!, quedamos en que yo podría escoger a la mujer con la que yo quería desposarme!.-** Ren se habia levantado de su lugar y habia golpeado la mesa que estaba enfrente de el-

**-Es verdad querido, quedamos en que podías escoger a tu prometida, jamás se dijo que si te casarías con ella.-** La madre de Ren se encontraba tomando té y hablando como si se hablara del clima.

**-estas diciendo que fui a Japón a buscar a mi prometida para perder tiempo?..-**

_**-prácticamente, si-**_

**-Dices que todo esto fue una trampa? –** Ren estaba a punto de perder los estribos, sentía como si le hubieran visto la cara y no para menos, su madre y su abuelo siempre hacían lo peor, siempre lo reprimían y tomaban las decisiones que le tocaban a él.

_**-¿Trampa? No Ren, eso suena muy mal…mejor llamémoslo broma ¿sí?**_

**-¿Broma?, si quiera sabes quién es esa loca con la que quieres que me despose?, estoy seguro que madamas la tomaste de un maldito rincón a última hora para que no haga lo que me hace feliz! –** Ren gritaba eufórico, estaba rojo de ira, y sentía como su garganta se desgarraba con cada reclamo que hacía.

**-Claro querido, la encontramos en la mansión de su familia, y la educamos un poco para que sea una buena esposa para ti…-** La mama de Ren se deleitaba con las reacciones de su hijo, incluso tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al verlo enloquecer de ira.

_**-Ustedes…USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS!, Yo no me casare con esa…esa quien sabe quien, YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA!.-**_

**-¿Amar? El amor no existe querido, aparte, eres muy joven como para comprender una responsabilidad tan grande, quien es esa?, yo te dire quien es, es una sirvienta, en la pension Asakura, la cual no tiene posibilidades de pertenecer a están gran dinastía.-** La mama de Ren hablaba con tanta calma, y decía las peores cosas que solo empeoraba el carácter y el temperamento de Ren.

**-Me niego a seguir tus ordenes!-**

**-Pues harás lo que se diga en esta casa, así tenga que matar a esa bastarda!** – La madre de Ren habia perdido la calma, y se habia levantado de su asiento con un grito, y una mirada retadora-

**-Tú le tocas un cabello, y yo te mato a ti.-**

_**-Pruébame…-**_

-Ren salió hecho una furia de la oficina, caminaba con pasos fuertes hasta la sala, QUE DIABLOS TENIA ESA FAMILIA EN MENTE!.-

**-Ren, ¿Tan mal estuvo?** –Jun lo esperaba un poco antes de la sala, para intentar calmarlo, no seria bueno que llegara así con tamao.-

**-O me caso con esa tipeja, o matan a tamao.-**

_**-Hay que pensar en alguna solución Ren…-**_

**-Si…hay que matar a esas personas!-**

_**-Yo me refería a algo sensato, que no te convierta en un asesino serial y en el mas buscado en Asia.-**_

**-Como siempre, arruinando la diversión hermanita...-**

_**-¿Le dirás?-**_

**-A eso me dirijo… ¿Dónde está?-**

**-**_**En la sala, esperándote…-**_

Caminaron hasta la sala, Jun espero en la puerta, mirando como Ren entraba y le tocaba los hombros a tamao la cual se encontraba todavía en la ventana, tamao lo abrazo con fuerza y oculto su cabeza en el pecho de Ren, vio como la expresión de Ren cambiaba de una tierna a un dolor inmenso al ver como Tamao lloraba por las malas noticias, Ren la abrazaba con fuerza y miraba al techo tratando de no llorar…

**-Vamos a encontrar una salida, te lo prometo…yo no dejare que nadie te lastime, y tampoco te dejare, no de nuevo….-**Ren estaba muy adolorido por todo lo que estaba pasando, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas pero se controlo, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por esa mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos, la cual amaba con todo su ser y más.

-Jun se alejo un poco de la puerta dándoles espacio, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sentía como se partía su corazón, ella sabia cuanto habia sufrido Ren al ser separado de tamao, como habia investigado tantas cosas buscando una salida a ese maldito matrimonio…no podía permitir que su hermano volviera a renunciar a sus sentimientos, no dejaría que esas dos almas…tuvieran que ser separadas de nuevo.

-Volvió a la realidad, cuando escucho como alguien entraba de golpe a la Sala donde estaban Ren y tamao.-

**-Vaya, Todavía no nos casamos y ya tengo que preocuparme por cuan infiel eres…¿amor?-**

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo el cual me tomo un poco más de tiempo de lo que esperaba, espero que lo disfruten y sigan enviándome sus revews, porque realmente me hacen muy feliz C:, aunque algunas de ustedes ya dejaron de hacerlo, espero y no haya sido porque no llene sus expectativas. O algo así, de igual forma, seguiré cumpliendo hasta terminar la historia C:.


	10. La intrusa

_**La intrusa.**_

Los últimos días en la mansión Tao se habían vuelto una locura, Tamao y Ren no encontraban ningún momento para estar juntos, siempre eran interrumpidos por la nueva prometida Jeanne, la cual provocaba que las inseguridades de Tamao salieran a flote, Jeanne era hermosa, su cabello largo y plateado, siempre usando ropa cara que le quedaba como pintada en el cuerpo y tenía un rostro muy maduro y lindo, pero su actitud era un asco, era de esas mujeres a las cuales no les puedes decir que no, las que consiguen lo que quieren de la forma más sucia, si no interrumpía algún momento de Ren y Tamao, estaba persiguiendo a Ren por toda la casa o insinuándosele, Tamao cada vez se sentía más deprimida, miraba Jeanne y luego se miraba a sí misma en comparación. Llevaba horas mirando al techo de su habitación, pensando siempre en la misma cosa, "soy mucho menos bonita que Jeanne, No tengo su cuerpo, realmente me da miedo perder a Ren." Llevaba ya varios días sin poder dormir a causa de pasar las noches en su habitación mirando al techo o girando en la cama y solo pensar en el miedo que tenia de perder a Ren, cansada y harta de esto se levanto con pesadez y se dirigió a la habitación de Ren, al estar enfrente de la gran puerta cerrada, se quedo meditando en si golpear la puerta o no. Era tarde, posiblemente Ren se encontraba dormido, y entonces lo pensó "tocare una vez, si no abre, vuelvo a mi habitación." Y así lo hizo, toco una vez, con delicadeza, no quería despertar a toda la mansión, espero parada varios segundos y se decidió a mejor irse a su cuarto, pero antes de poder hacerlo la gran puerta se abrió, y dio paso a un Ren medio dormido sin camisa. Ren la miro extrañado y como si le estuviera preguntando en silencio el porqué de su visita.

**-N-no podía dormir…lo siento…-** Tamao bajo la cabeza sonrojada tratando de no mirarlo-

-Ren sonrió y la miro ya un poco mas despierto, tamao tenía puesta una pijama de borreguitos, y su cabello un poco despeinado, mas su cara sonrojada, parecía una niña chiquita que necesitaba protección de sus pesadillas, se movió un poco dejando un espacio para que ella entrara **– entra –**

Tamao lo miro sorprendida y obedeció **– Gracias Ren.- **

-Ren entro detrás de ella y cerró la puerta, se dirigió de nuevo a su cama y se recostó de forma en que le daba la espalda a Tamao **– Buenas noches- **

-Tamao se recostó de nuevo mirando al techo, y otra vez todos esos pensamientos atacaban su cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca, miro a la espalda de Ren, se veía tan calmado, sin ninguna preocupación, pero ella sentía que las dudas se la estaban comiendo viva…-**Ren…-** Su dulce voz se escucho como un pequeño susurro solo audible para Ren.

**-Hm?-** Hizo ademan de estarla escuchando aun dándole la espalda-

**-Te gusta?-** Tamao tenía tanto miedo de esa respuesta, pero seguía mirando temerosa la espalda de Ren.

**-¿Me gusta? ¿Quién? –** Ren seguía dándole la espalda, pensando en su pregunta, la cual no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien.-

**-Jeanne, ¿Te gusta? –** Tamao se giro de forma que quedo de frente a la espalda de Ren-

-Ren se giro en automático de forma en que quedo frente a frente a tamao, sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad, y Ren miraba a tamao con una expresión seria, no alcanzando a comprender el porqué de sus preguntas. **– No… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

-Tamao ignoro la pregunta de Ren, y lo seguía mirando directo a los ojos…se sentía incomoda preguntándole todo esto, pero tenía una necesidad mucho más grande por saber todas esas respuestas- **¿Te gusto yo? –** Sus ojos eran unos que expresaban curiosidad, y preocupación, miedo.

-Ren noto todas las dudas de tamao acumulándose, sabía leerla, y sabia que ella no solia ser tan insegura. – **No…**- Los ojos de tamao se notaron dolidos –** Yo te amo…-** Ren se sonrojo y noto como Tamao también sentía un alivio y se sonrojaba un poco al verlo tan seguro diciéndolo.

**-Aun y cuando no sea tan perfecta y use ropa tan bonita como Jeanne? – **

-Ren sonrió y miro a tamao todavía más seguro **– A mi me encantas así como eres, no ocupas ser como Jeanne, me darías miedo. **

**-¿Seguro? -** Tamao lo miro un poco más tranquila, aun sonrojada por la respuesta de Ren.

-Ren la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza **– Estoy mucho más que seguro, Buenas noches Tamao.-**

**-Buenas noches Ren.-** Tamao acomodo su cabeza en el pecho y poco apoco empezó a sentir como su cuerpo lograba descansar.-

A la mañana siguiente Tamao despertó y se dio cuenta de que Ren no estaba en la cama, se levanto de golpe buscándolo con la mirada, para su sorpresa este salió del baño ya vestido y la miro con una sonrisa.

**-Buenos días bonita –** Ren cogió su saco y se lo puso dirigiéndose a la puerta **– Sera mejor que te arregles.**

**-S-si Ren –** Tamao se sonrojo por completo y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida para ir a su habitación a vestirse.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo en silencio para su sorpresa se toparon a una Jeanne en toalla la cual se le puso enfrente a Ren y aparento estar perdida.

**-oh Querido, que bueno que te veo, es que creo que no sale agua caliente de mi baño –** Jeanne opto por una cara inocente y de damisela en peligro para ver si Ren caía en su red.

**-Pues dile al plomero, yo tengo cosas que hacer – **Antes de alejarse Ren le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a tamao y trato de seguir caminando, pero Jeanne se le puso enfrente y dejo caer su toalla. **– Que demonios?**

**-Hay…perdón… -**Su cara indefensa realmente era lo peor del mundo, no sabía fingir y todos sabían que lo hacía apropósito.

**-agh…por favor tapate – **Ren la miro con disgusto y siguió su camino sin siquiera tocarla.

**-huy, a mi prometido no le gusto la vista…-** Jeanne hizo una sonrisa malvada y hablaba alto para que tamao la escuchara y luego le dirigió una mirada de superioridad.

**-Es despreciable lo que haces, y de mal gusto –** Tamao la miro molesta y dicho esto comenzó a caminar a su cuarto.-

**-¿Que sabes tú de mal gusto? El es mi prometido, no tuyo, igual la que se terminara casando con el seré yo, Ren caerá a mis pies. –** Jeanne recogió su toalla y siguió su camino a su habitación con una sonrisa malvada y una risa.

**-Ugh… me da miedo –** Tamao camino a su habitación a cambiarse y bañarse, después de un rato se dirigió a la cocina en donde se topo a Jun la cual leía el periódico. **– Hola Jun…**

**-Hola Cuñadita, pasa algo? –** Jun dejo el periódico para dedicarle una mirada a tamao la cual se notaba que estaba decaída.

**-Jeanne eso pasa, me tiene cansada que siempre este encima de Ren…-**Se dejo caer en la silla y puso su cabeza en la mesa con pesadez. – **Y lo peor de todo es que siempre me dice lo mismo, que ella será la que se case con Ren…**

**-Si bueno, pero eso tampoco lo tiene seguro ella, Ren es muy listo encontrara un arreglo. –**Jun recargo su cabeza en su mano mirando a tamao deprimida en la mesa – **Pero, no es eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?-**

-Suspiro con pesadez – **Me conoces bien…-**

-Le brindo una sonrisa materna **– Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- **

**-y si se enamora de Jeanne?...no podre contra ese cuerpazo…-**Tamao miraba a Jun, como si le estuviera suplicando que terminara con su dolor.

**-tamao, mi hermano paso 4 años, en su oficina buscando una salida solo para poder ir tras de ti, créeme, no se fijara en ella –** Jun volvió a tomar su taza de té-

**-Si…pero igual siento que solo hay una persona en el mundo que podría quitar a Jeanne del camino – **Tamao volvió a mirar a Jun-

**-Un asesino serial?- **

**-no…estaba pensando en Yho y Hao…en especial Hao...- **tamao se quedo callada unos segundos como si estuviera pensando algo **– Los extraño mucho…**

**-Porque no les llamas?, me supongo es difícil para ti enfrentar toda esta situación sin tu familia cerca –** Jun volvió a mirar a tamao con interés-

**-Me parece una buena idea, quizá debería ir a comentársela a Ren…-** levanto su cabeza de la mesa un poco más animada-

**-Esa, es una muy buena idea-** Jun sonrió con satisfacción al ver como tamao volvía a tener esa mirada viva- **Ren está en el estudio ¿Por qué no vas? **

**-Si claro!-** Tamao se levanto de su asiento y empezó a correr hacia la oficina de Ren, las puertas estaban cerradas por lo cual pensó en si tocar o no, pero luego se animo a entrar **– Ren tengo…- **al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la imagen de Jeanne en lencería fina, con los brazos en el cuello de Ren acorralándolo en el escritorio, pero lo peor era que Ren tenía varios botones de su camisa desabrochada y estaba tomando la cintura de Jeanne…

**-Ups, nos descubrieron cariño-** Jeanne soltó una sonrisa picara

**-Ta-tamao no es lo que piensas! –** Los ojos dorados de Ren, destellaban de terror al encontrarse en esa situación

**-y-yo…l-lo siento…-**sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sentía su corazón dejando de latir, salió corriendo de la oficina, atravesó la cocina sin siquiera mirar a Jun. Solo corrió hasta donde estuviera segura.

**-Tamao! –** El grito de Ren se escucho hasta la cocina en donde Jun se quedo paralizada, algo no estaba bien, se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de Ren donde vio como Ren trataba de quitarse a la resbalosa de encima-

**-TE DIJE QUE TE QUITARAS!, MIRA LO QUE PROBOCAS AGH! –** Ren golpeo la pared y casi hace un hoyo en ella, salió de su oficina a paso rápido tratando de alcanzar a tamao-

**-huy…que delicado-** Jeanne soltó una sonrisa victoriosa y perversa, todo lo habia planeado, y todo le habia salido bien. Al ver como se iba Ren, cambio su cara se sentía humillada, ningún hombre nunca la habia rechazado tanto en su vida- **Ugh, esa idiota, la tengo que quitar de mi camino como sea…estúpido Ren como es que prefiere a esa idiota en lugar de a mi?-**

**-Es triste lo que haces ¿sabes?, entrar así vestida, como una…cualquiera para intentar seducir a alguien que jamás te pondrá atención…-** Jun entro sigilosamente a la oficina de Ren, mirando con desprecio a Jeanne. – **Casi siento pena por ti, pero no es algo que no pueda soportar –** Jun se acerco completamente a Jeanne y le tomo uno de los listones que colgaban de su atuendo y la miro con sumo odio – **Por cierto, esa "Idiota, como tú la llamas…es la prometida de Ren y la que lograra casarse con él, y solo te advierto…-** Jun la tomo de la barbilla y se acerco a su rostro – **Si tu le haces algo a esa pequeña, yo misma me encargo de que no veas la luz del sol-** Soltó su barbilla casi como si le asqueara verla y camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta de la oficina para su gran salida triunfal – **Por cierto Jeanne, "querida", te recomiendo que dejes de usar ese tipo de ropa, no vaya a ser que, no se, pesques un resfriado.-** Jun sonrió con malicia y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Jeanne, se sostuvo del escritorio y se sentó en el suelo, esas palabras habían sido un gran shock para ella. – **es…tupida…-** soltó un par de lagrimas, sintiéndose derrotada.

Tamao llego a otra sala en el otro extremo de la mansión en donde se soltó a llorar sin piedad, enserio necesitaba a su familia a su lado, encontró el teléfono de la sala y marco a su casa tratando de no sonar tan llorosa, tomo un gran bocado de aire, y se limpio un poco las lagrimas, pero no podía disimular que sus manos temblaban.

_**-Bueno?-**_

**-Yho…es tamao-**

_**-Tamita! Qué bueno oír de ti…como esta todo? A que no sabes quien vino a visitarnos!- **_Yho como siempre tenía su buen humor y se escuchaba la vos tan tranquila que siempre le daba fuerza-

**-Bien, todo esta bien, ¿Quién fue a visitarlos?**__

_**-Ah pues Hao, esta aquí jugando con Hana, hacia mucho que no venia, hay tamita, ojala estuvieras aquí, extraño tus deliciosas comidas!-**_

_**-¿Enserio?, ¿esta Hao ahí?...yo también los extraño muchísimo Yho**_…-Tamao se habia recargado en la pared mirando el suelo escuchando la voz de yho, trataba de aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

_**¿Paro algo malo?-**_

**-no, nada en particular… **– Miro hacia el techo tratando de contener sus lagrimas – **¿Puedo…puedo hablar con hao?**

**-Si claro! – **Tamao escucho como yho le hablaba a Hao y le pasaba el teléfono. –** ¿Bueno? ¿Tamao?**

**-Hao!, ¿como estas?, mucho tiempo sin saber de ti**…-Tamao sonrió sinceramente, llevaba meses sin escuchar la voz de su amigo, su casi hermano Hao.

_**-Yo estoy muy bien pequeña, pero aquí el problema no es ese ¿verdad?-**_

**-No entiendo…-**

_**-Tamao, ¿paso algo?-**_

**-N-no, ¿por qué la pregunta?-**

_**-Porque te escucho como si tuvieras ganas de llorar…-**_

**-No paso nada, solo los extraño muchísimo…-**

_**-Nosotros también te extrañamos…Tamao…-**_

**-¿sí?-**

_**¿Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, y que cualquier problema que tengas, yo e Yho vamos a intentar ayudarte con el…?- **_Tamao empezó a quebrarse, ya no sabía si era mejor contarle o dejarlo con la sensación de que todo estaba bien, sinceramente, lo que más quería es que ellos estuvieran ahí para poder abrazarlos.

**-Ren…Tiene otra prometida…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

_**-la dinastía de Ren, le tendió una trampa y le dio una prometida a la fuerza…y Ren está buscando como zafarse…-**_

_**-Pero eso no es lo que te tiene así… ¿Cierto?- **_Tamao empezó a resbalarse por la pared hasta quedar sentada y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, pegándose más el teléfono a la oreja-

**-No…-**

_**-¿Paso algo más?-**_ la voz de hao era realmente una de preocupación, y tamao escuchaba la voz de yho detrás de él diciéndole "¿Que es lo que pasa?, déjame hablar con ella"-

**-Esa…prometida está viviendo con nosotros….y…hoy la encontré encima de Ren…-** las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla.-

_**-¿Qué demonios?-**_

**-Hao…los necesito, a ti y a Yho aquí, conmigo, ya no puedo hacer esto, tengo miedo…-** sus lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas y su voz se estaba entre cortando-

-_**Espera-**_ Hao se quito el teléfono del oído y lo alejo un poco mirando a yho _**– Ella….nos necesita en china…-**_

_**-si eso lo escuche-**_ yho lo miro algo serio.

_**-que crees que deberíamos hacer…-**_ Hao miro a yho algo preocupado-

_**-Creo…que deberíamos ir…-**_ Yho miro a hao todavía más serio – _**Algo no está bien y necesitamos averiguar que es…y también ayudar a Ren, no estuvimos 4 años tratando de levantar los ánimos de Tamao, para que al final le vuelvan a romper el corazón…-**_

_-__**En eso tienes razón…-**_Hao se quedo meditando un poco hasta que Yho le quito el teléfono de las manos y se lo puso en el oído. **- **_**¿Tamao?-**_

**-¿Si?-**

_**-¿Tendrán donde darnos alojo?-**_

**-Si…la mansión es muy grande…-**

-_**Entonces nos veremos pronto…-**_

Ren corría por toda la mansión tratando de alcanzar a tamao, iba maldiciendo en chino casi todo lo que veía, solo se arrepentía de una cosa, y era el haber aceptado el "Te" que Jeanne le habia dejado en su escritorio.

-Flashback-

Ren se encontraba en su oficina leyendo una montaña de libros y papeles, traba de encontrar clausulas y puntos que nadie conociera en la ley o el truco de la dinastía Tao, necesitaba anular ese matrimonio fuera como fuera, cansado de leer tanto dejo el libro sobre el escritorio y froto sus ojos con una mano, estaba exhausto y no habia logrado encontrar nada, su concentración fue interrumpida cuando escucho como alguien abría la puerta, levanto la mirada esperando que fuera su hermosa tamao, que para su sorpresa no era.

**-Te traje un poco de té…-** Jeanne lucia una lencería de encaje, color azul cielo y cargaba una bandeja con una tasa de te.-

**-No debiste…no lo necesito puedes irte…-** Ren quito los ojos de la puerta y volvió a sus asuntos con los libros y papeles-

-Jeanne se acerco hasta el escritorio de Ren en donde puso la taza de té con un poco de cuidado y al terminar se recargo en la mesa mirando a Ren de frente – **No seas tan amargado, y toma un poco…-**

**-Ya te dije que no lo ocupo- **Ren ni siquiera le brindo una mirada y siguió con sus cosas-

**-A vamos Ren –** Jeanne se movió un poco tumbo la taza de té que estaba en el escritorio la cual le cayó a Ren en la camisa**-ups..**

**-AGGHH! – **Ren se levanto de golpe y se movió **–Esta caliente maldita sea!-**

**-ay! Ren lo siento –** Jeanne se acerco a él y lo abrazo por el cuello **– Yo te ayudare a calmarte-**

**-Jeanne quítate –** Ren no estaba pensando bien, le quemaba, la tomo de la cintura tratando de alejarla y en eso vio como la puerta se abría de golpe-

-fin del flashback-

Ren seguía corriendo, hasta que encontró a tamao, en una pared llorando, se quedo parado mirándola, para luego acercarse a ella lentamente…- **Tamao…-**

-Tamao dio un respingón al escuchar la voz de Ren- **aléjate…-**

**-Tamao no es lo que piensas lo juro…-** Ren trato de acercarse más a ella-

**-Aléjate!-** Tamao se levanto de golpe y trato de huir, pero la mano de Ren fue más rápida y la retuvo, la jalo hacia si mismo y la abrazo con fuerza-

-**No te vayas…por favor, no me dejes-** Ren la abrazo con fuerza recargando su frente en la cabeza de tamao-

**-¿Por qué Ren?... ¿porque ella?-** Tamao soltaba lagrimas abrazándolo fuertemente-

**-No es lo que piensas te lo juro!...ella me ataco, tengo la camisa llena de té…-** Tamao se dio cuenta de que en realidad la camisa de Ren si estaba llena de té, levanto la mirada hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…-

**-L-lo siento…yo creí que….-**

**-Yo se...yo también hubiera pensado lo peor…pero no es así…- **Ren todo el rostro de tamao en sus manos y lo levanto delicadamente, limpio todo rastro de las lagrimas de tamao y se acerco hasta poder fundir sus labios-

**-Te amo Ren –** Tamao lo abrazo con fuerza-

**-Yo a ti preciosa-** Ren volvió a recargar su barbilla en la de cabeza tamao, con una sonrisa, le encantaba esa mujer-

Continuara…

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo otro capítulo, :3 pondré un poco de relleno para explicar lo que sigue, por ejemplo la llegada de Hao e Yho y los líos que se vienen a continuación, Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios C: me hacen muy feliz. Las quiero!.


	11. La fiesta de compromiso

La fiesta de compromiso

Las cosas en la pensión Asakura habían estado algo movidas los últimos días, entre que empacaban y se ponían de acuerdo, mas aparte planeaban las cosas, se les iban las horas, sentían prisa, no por alguna razón en especial, pero sentían que debían resolver todo este problema rápido, antes de que todo se complicara mas.

**Hao –** Yho tocaba la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, al abrirla se topo con la imagen de hao terminando de empacar, el cual le brindo una mirada con una pequeña sonrisa – **Ana y Hana nos están esperando, ¿te falta algo?**

**-No, acabo de terminar** – Hao cerró el zipper de su maleta y la bajo con esfuerzo de la cama- **Es hora de ir a hacer maldades- **

**-Te refieres a ir a salvar a tamao ¿No?-** le brindo una mirada extrañada pero con una sonrisa de medio lado-

**-Si…eso también** – Hao sonrió plenamente y salió por la puerta de la habitación junto con su maleta- **Vamos, hay un avión que tomar-**

-Yho rio divertido ante la referencia de su hermano, y camino detrás de él, bajaron a la sala donde se encontraron con Ana y Hana los cuales los esperaban en la entrada junto con un par de maletas, Yho le sonrió a su esposa-**Ya está todo listo.**

**-El taxi está afuera esperándonos –** Ana tomo a Hana en brazos y una pequeña maleta y camino hacia el taxi fue seguida por Hao y su esposo, los cuales cargaban todo el equipaje, al subir al taxi y acomodarse, partieron al aeropuerto.-

**Ren, ¿qué tal estuvo tu junta con nuestra madre? –** Jun habia estado esperando fuera de la oficina con impaciencia, caminando de un lado a otro, todo era extraño, el aviso de que su madre y su abuelo querían reunirse con Ren habia sido impuesto de la noche a la mañana-

**-Mi madre, hará la fiesta para avisar el compromiso en 3 días…-** Ren salió echando humo de la cabeza de pura rabia, golpeo la pared y miro a Jun**- Me tiene arto, si por mi fuera, la mataba, pero tamao no quiere que lo haga.-**

**-Hay hermanito, necesitas calmarte, hoy llegan los Asakura, entre todos pensaremos en algo –** Jun abrazo a su hermanito tratando de calmarlo, apenas estaban empezando los problemas-

**-¿Dónde está?-** Ren se habia logrado calmar un poco, pero seguía algo molesto, y confundido, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Tamao-

**-Fue al aeropuerto a recoger a nuestros futuros invitados, tranquilo Ren, sabes que tamao lo va a entender y hasta se le ocurrirá algo-** Jun le sonrió cálidamente-

**-Lose, igual, quiero decírselo -** Ren se separo de su hermana y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, no contaba con que en el camino se toparía con "la intrusa" de su "prometida**"- Hazte a un lado Jeanne**.

**-que carácter cariñito, ¿Ya te enteraste de la fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso?** –Jeanne abrazo a Ren del brazo sonriendo con malicia-

-Ren se quito a Jeanne del brazo y la empujo contra la pared para acorralarla y mirarla con sumo odio – **Mira estupidita, no sé qué diablos piensas, ni que le abras dicho a mi madre, ni cual sea su estúpido trato, pero una cosa si te digo, yo no me voy a casar contigo.-** Ren la miro en silencio unos segundos y luego se aparto de golpe para seguir su camino, pero antes de avanzar se acomodo el traje-

**-Huy…que carácter te cargas…-** Jeanne susurro para sí misma quitándose de la pared después del pequeño shock que le habia dejado Ren.

Tamao esperaba en el aeropuerto ansiosa por sus amigos, al ver que el aviso decía que el vuelo ya habia aterrizado, corrió prácticamente a la salida de los pasajeros, en donde espero y espero, y su corazón latía sin parar, no podía esperar para verlos, no tenían idea de cuánto los habia extrañado, y ahí estaban, los vio salir tranquilos de el viaje, Hana agarrado de la mano de Yho y Ana lo tomaba del brazo, y como siempre Hao caminando con clase, al verla todos sonrieron con cariño –

-**Tía Tamao! –** Hana se soltó de la mano de Yho y corrió a los brazos de su amada tía, Tamao lo tomo en brazos y le lleno la cara de besos, decir que quería a ese niño, era poco.-

**-Hola hermoso, Te extrañe mucho –** Tamao lo abrazaba y cargaba mientras se dirigía a sus amigos –** Chicos, hola –**Tamao sonrió plenamente-

**-Tamita! –** Yho sonrió divertido y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo un poco difícil puesto a que tamao cargaba a Hana, lo mismo hizo Ana y Hao-

**-Los extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-** Tamao bajo a Hana para que este corriera a los brazos de Ana-

**-Todo bien tamao –** Hao sonrió ampliamente para luego ponerse un poco más serio **– Pero ese no es el problema ahorita – **

-Tamao cambio su rostro por uno un poco más serio – **Entonces, vamos al auto, les contare todo en el camino-** Ayudo con algunas de sus cosas y todos se encaminaron a la salida del lugar-

Ren salió de su habitación después de haber tomado un baño, caminaba directo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche pero se percato de que Jun tenía muchísima más energía que en la mañana, y caminaba de un lado al otro atareada, Ren levanto una ceja extrañado, ¿Qué se traería entre manos su hermana ahora? – **¿Jun?-**

-Jun se detuvo en seco, y palideció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma – **eh….eh…**

**-¿Qué diablos está pasando Jun?** – Ren la miro acusadoramente –

**-N-Nada hermanito!, hehehe, solo estoy acomodando todo para la visita de nuestros invitados**- Jun desvió la mirada, como si buscara algo que la salvara de esa situación-

**-No, enserio, ¿qué diablos tramas? –** Ren estaba a punto de obtener una respuesta, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, y Jun miro como si de un milagro se tratara-

**-Oh! Salvada por la campana!, digo, llegaron – **sonrió para si misma y camino con suma elegancia hacia la puerta, para toparse con una peli rosa y sus amigos Asakura- **¡Bienvenidos! –**

-Ren apareció detrás de Jun, con un rostro serio pero una sonrisa más tranquila, Tamao al verlo sonrió con suficiencia, y camino directo a él, para darle un beso de saludo –

**-cof cof cof –** Hao tosió disimuladamente mirando hacia otra parte al percatarse de el acto cariñoso de sus amigos-

**-Oh…lo siento, hola chicos ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? – **Ren les extendió la mano para saludarlos a todos, claro a Ana le regalo un beso en la mejilla y al pequeño Hana también.-

**-Todo bien Ren, gracias por recibirnos en tu gran casa –** Yho y Hao miraban hacia todos lados admirando la inmensidad de él lugar-

**-No se preocupen, Jun los llevara a sus habitaciones, si me permiten, tengo que hablar con Tamao ahora**- Ren se despidió con una sonrisa y tomo a Tamao de la mano para dirigirse a su despacho –

**-Extraño…muy extraño…-** Hao miro a Jun interrogativamente –** Tu si nos dirás que está pasando ahora ¿no? –** se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Jun suspiro, recién habían llegado y ya tenían que darles las malas noticias – **Esta bien, pero no digan nada aun, en 3 días anuncian el compromiso de Ren y Jeanne…-**

**-¿Qué qué?-** Todos miraron espantados a Jun-

**-Nos acaban de informar, eso es lo que le va a decir Ren a tamao, por lo cual, debemos tener cuidado de no hacerla sentir peor-** Jun sonrió con un poco de tristeza-

**-Escuche que alguien dijo mi maravilloso nombre- **La voz tan empalagosa y engreída de Jeanne resonó por toda la estancia, la cual apareció frente a los invitados con un vestido de marca y su cabello como siempre suelto y brillante, al pararse frente a ellos, uso una pose de superioridad y su cara emanaba una vanidad y egocentrismo que era insoportable- **¿Y ustedes son?-**

**-Nosotros….-** Todos estaban en medio de un shock, Jeanne era hermosa, todo lo que hacía y decía, era desagradable, incluso su lenguaje corporal.

**-Oh, Ya se!, deben de ser los nuevos sirvientes**- Jeanne aplaudió como si se estuviera celebrando a si **misma – por favor llévenme te caliente a mi habitación, con solo una cucharada de azúcar y 3 galletas **– Sonrió con suficiencia lista para darse media vuelta y partir-

**-Creo que te has equivocado querida, nosotros no somos, ni seremos tus sirvientes, pequeña tonta, asi que porque no vas y te preparas eso tu misma, nosotros somos invitados aquí, e incluso más importantes que tu-** La voz de Ana era una de fastidio y desprecio, de hecho hacia mucho que Ana no se expresaba así con nadie, por lo cual Yho y Hao se quedaron todavía más sorprendidos, y sin saber que decir, Jun en cambio, sonreía complacida por la gran respuesta que habia otorgado la gran Ana, esto se iba a poner divertido. –

**-Oh…entonces ustedes son la familia de la sirvienta esa…- Jeanne uso una cara de desagrado y luego los miro con desprecio- Por favor no se acerquen a mi habitación, tengo demasiadas cosas muy valiosas como para que ustedes las apesten ni les echen sus pulgas –** Antes de poder partir con la frente en alto, El pequeño Hana se habia soltado del agarre de sus padres y ya que estaba tomando un pequeño jugo de Manzana, se lo tiro todo en el vestido a Jeanne, para luego reír por su travesura- **UGH!, pequeña peste! Como se te ocurre!- **Jeanne lloriqueaba mirando con reproche a los padres del niño **– Hagan algo!, van a dejar que haga esto, así de simple?- **

**-Tienes razón, debería de hacer algo…-** Ana estaba harta de esa mujer, en especial estaba furiosa por la forma de referirse a su pequeño y amado hijo, por lo cual tomo un jarrón que se encontraba cerca en una mesa de centro, y le quito las flores para así tirarle el agua encima a Jeanne- **Con eso bastara para que no quede mancha- **

**-¿Quién diablos te crees?, ¡¿sabes cuánto vale este maldito vestido?-** Jeanne estaba furiosa, mientras que Jun no podía parar de reír, Yho y Hao por su parte seguían un poco paralizados por la gran hazaña de Hana y Ana.

**-¿Quien me creo?, Soy la futura cuñada de uno de los herederos de esta dinastía, y sobre todo, soy la madre de ese hermoso niño al que llamaste peste, así que será mejor que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho, y por sobre todo, te comportes cuando estés a mi alrededor, porque esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo te puedo hacer-** Ana estaba mirando a Jeanne con un aire de superioridad y autoridad que simplemente lograba enfurecer cada vez más a nuestra intrusa-

**-Eres una estúpida-** En el momento en el que Jeanne le iba a meter una bofetada a su contrincante, Hao le sostuvo la mano y la apretó con fuerza, podía tolerar los insultos, pero nadie tocaría a la esposa de su hermano o a su pequeña hermana-

**-Más vale que te controles si es que quieres seguir bailando en esta fiesta, porque una cosa es que nos quieras insultar, solo por tener un poco más que nosotros, pero otra muy diferente, es que quieras lastimarnos**- Hao la miro con desprecio.

**-Pero ella es la que me está insultando y molestando –** Jeanne opto por hacerse la víctima, ya que mirando a Hao de cerca era muy guapo, por lo cual, le convenía tenerlo de su lado, puso su mejor cara, tratando así de convencerlo, según ella, todo hombre tenía debilidad por las mujeres débiles, por lo cual siempre que veía a una presa actuaba así, aun cuando ella fuera la que habia provocado todo-

**-¿oh enserio?** –Hao acerco mas su rostro al de Jeanne, se acerco tanto que Jeanne tuvo que cerrar los ojos esperando así un beso de ese atractivo hombre el cual la sostenía del brazo, Hao por su parte, la habia tomado de la barbilla para acercarse más a su cara, pero en vez de besarla, solo la examino un poco, lo cual exaspero a Jeanne la cual abrió los ojos para toparse con una sonrisa de burla proveniente de Hao – **¿Enserio piensas que te besare?, sabes, me gustan las mujeres, y tengo fama por eso, pero lo único que tú tienes, es un rostro bonito, porque todo lo que piensas, hablas y por la forma en la que actúas, solo demuestra que eres una basura…una basura que se cree superior que todos** – Hao soltó de golpe a Jeanne, haciendo que esta se desbalanceara- **Jun, ¿Dónde están nuestras habitaciones?- **

-Ana, Hana y Hao junto con Jun desaparecieron de la vista de Jeanne, la cual se habia sentado en el suelo debido al shock y el coraje que le habia provocado toda esa broma- **me las van a pagar…-**

**-Espero que no…-**Yho se encontraba recargado en la pared mirándola con seriedad y tranquilidad-

-Jeanne levanto la vista hacia él para luego poner una cara de desagrado **- Búrlate de una vez y vete-**

**-No, gracias, ya me divertí lo suficiente con lo que los demás te hicieron, yo solo te diré algo…-** Yho se agacho a la altura de Jeanne para mirarla de frente-

**-¿Qué diablos quieres? –** el mal humor de Jeanne iba aumentando conforme Yho se le acercaba-

**-Podrás ser muy bonita, y podrás haber convencido a la familia de Ren para que te den todo lo que quieras, incluso podrás coquetear con cuánta gente quieras y sentirte en la cima, pero lo que dijo Hao, todo es verdad, tu alma es negra, y eso se te desborda con solo caminar, podrás vestirte con lo más caro del mundo, y ser siempre muy elegante, pero la basura es basura, y tarde o temprano lo podrido apesta…y tu Jeanne, estas mas podrida, que toda la comida que se encuentra en el basurero…- **Yho se levanto en silencio para dirigirse por donde habían partido toda su familia pero antes de irse se detuvo – **por cierto, lo que hiciste hoy, por tu bien, no lo vuelvas a intentar, Ana, Hao y Hana te tuvieron piedad, a la próxima vez, seremos todos los que te ataquen, y sobre todo, si tú te atreves a hacerle algo a tamao, la vas a pagar muchísimo peor.-** Yho empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, dejando en el suelo a una furiosa Jeanne, la cual estaba haciendo berrinches-

Los siguientes días pasaron un poco más tranquilos, bueno eso, excepto para Jeanne, a la cual le habían estado jugando bromas pesadas esos últimos días, no podía salir de bañarse sin toparse a un ratón y darse cuenta de que sus ropa a veces tenia agujeros, Hana de repente la empujaba o le tiraba cosas encima, y ni se diga de Ana la cual solo estaba esperando que dijera algo para poder atacarla, por su parte, Jeanne trataba de acercarse a el atractivo Hao el cual solo se burlaba de ella y le hacía jugarretas. Ren y tamao por su parte, solo se podían reír un poco y no tomar partido o las cosas se volverían en su contra, aparte de que Ren estaba más que ocupado en su oficina tratando de encontrar los papeles y la solución a su maldito matrimonio impuesto, mientras tamao también trataba de pensar en una solución, sin darse cuenta, llego el día de la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso, y claro, los ánimos de Ren estaban por los cielos…siento sarcásticos, mientras que tamao ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación para no toparse con la bocona de Jeanne que seguramente la haría sentir mal, Jun por su parte planeaba algo a escondidas de Ren, junto con Ana y los demás, cuando Ren se marcho de la casa para ir directo a el lugar de la fiesta, seguido por Jeanne, Jun y los demás tomaron sus puestos.

**-¿Puedo pasar? –** Jun se encontraba en la puerta de tamao la cual solo estaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia el ventanal –

**-Ya estas adentro Jun – **Tamao sonrió con tranquilamente, con un toque de tristeza, admitámoslo, ese momento debía ser trágico- ¿Ren ya se fue?-

**-Si…-** Jun le sonrió con calidez y se sentó al lado de tamao- **así que…es hora de irnos.-**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Tamao la miro como si fuera un elefante bailando la macarena-

**-hay tamao, es hora de irnos a que te arregles y presentarnos en esa fiesta sin invitación-** Jun sonrió como si se tratara de una misión súper secreta-

**-Tú tienes invitación Jun…-** Tamao la seguía mirando extrañada-

**-Ella sí, pero nosotros y tu no…-** Hao, Yho y Ana, estaban en la puerta de la habitación de tamao mirándola con una sonrisa **– Entonces… ¿vienes?**

-Tamao sonrió, de verdad que sus amigos estaban locos, miro a Jun y luego a ellos – **Si, vamos-**

**-Perfecto –** Jun grito de la emoción, tomando a tamao de la mano – **Vamos Ana, tenemos que ir de compras rápidas y a la estética!-** y como rayo, salieron las 3 de la mansión, por su parte, Yho y Hao sonrieron, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para arreglarse, después de todo, tenían 3 maravillosas horas, y no se preocuparían de las chicas, porque habían quedado en pasar por ellas después de ese plazo de tiempo.

Las chicas llegaron tranquilamente a la gran tienda, en donde se encontraban un montón de vestidos hermosos de marca y de mas, con todos los diseños del mundo, y todo lo que pudieras imaginar, cada quien salió por un lado y quedaron en verse en el vestidor para probarse las cosas, después de unos 30 minutos de ver vestidos, cada quien llego al probador con su elección, tardarían, Ana opto por un vestido Rojo elegante, un poco simple de enfrente, pero la espalda era con tirantes los cuales llegaban a un punto medio en la espalda en donde se formaba una flor. Jun por su parte, opto por un vestido color negro, con bordes y diseños color verde, los cuales como siempre resaltaban en Jun. Tamao opto por un vestido color celeste, sin mangas, el cual hacia un dobles en la orilla del pecho que era de un color rosa, y del lado de la pierna derecha se creaba una abertura la cual resaltaba un poco el volumen del vestido, y las pequeñas capas de tela que este tenía.

Al final, Jun cargo a su cuenta los vestidos y todas caminaron juntas a el salón de maquillaje y peinado, Ana opto por un peinado más usual en ella, recogió su cabello de una forma simple, para después dejar un par de mechones al frente, enmarcando así su rostro, el cual también iba con una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Jun prefirió que le recogieran el cabello en forma de una coleta, el cual rizaron por completo y dejaron solo un cairel en su rostro, su maquillaje era un poco más cargado, dando así un resalto a sus ojos y sus labios los cuales iban con un tono carmesí.

Con tamao sin embargo, fue un poco más simple, rizaron todo su cabello, el cual aun rizado se veía muy largo, y crearon una aureola con su mismo cabello, dando así una imagen muy angelical en ella, Jun le puso un par de adornos en forma de flores pequeñas del mismo color que el vestido, y dejaron caer un cairel en su rostro, su maquillaje como siempre era simple, sus pestañas se veían mucho más largas de lo que ya eran, y sus ojos lucían un tono celeste muy bajo, sus labios los pintaron con un tono rosa un poco más fuerte de lo que ella usualmente lo usaba. Cuando terminaron de arreglarse se miraron a sí mismas satisfechas, tamao por su parte un poco mas sorprendida, desde que se habia empezado a arreglarlo, un par de años atrás, jamás habia experimentado del todo con su cabello y maquillaje, usualmente siempre era un poco de polvo, rímel, y su cabello o recogido de lado o suelto, pero en ese momento, se sentía mucho más bonita de lo que ya era, realmente sentía que podía ponerse al nivel de Jeanne.

Al terminar sus compras y demás, se encontraron con Yho y Hao en la entrada de el lugar, donde como siempre, lucían muy atractivos en sus trajes, yho con su traje negro y su camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, su cabello un poco largo pero siempre recogido con una pequeña coleta que lo hacía lucir todavía más su perfecto rostro, el cual…le pertenecía a Ana; Hao como siempre, con su traje color blanco, y su camisa negra, también con los primeros botones desabrochados, y su cabello largo recogido con una coleta, la cual solo lo hacía lucir todavía más sexy e lo que ya era.

**-Hao, Yho, Wow, se ven muy bien así vestidos- Jun** como siempre los saludo con una sonrisa amable-

**-Gracias Jun, ustedes no se quedan atrás, Anita, wow, te ves hermosa- **Yho como siempre, solo tenía ojos para su amada esposa, la cual lo habia dejado sin aliento.

**-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, no queremos perdernos lo mejor de la fiesta ¿o sí? –** Hao como siempre tenía un porte elegante al hablar, lo cual solo podía ser mucho más atractivo, sin lugar a duda, esos dos hombres eran los gemelos más codiciados en todo Japón y uno de ellos ya tenía dueña-

Subieron al vehículo y donde, todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a una fiesta sin invitación, excepto tamao, la cual se encontraba tan nerviosa que estaba apretando la falda del vestido con sus manos, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hao y Jun, los cuales la miraron entretenidos – **Calma Tamao, todo va a salir bien, te ves espectacular- **

**-Gracias Hao, pero aun así, la señora Ran me odia con todo su corazón, y Jeanne seguramente estará usando algo despampanante, y ni que decir de Ren…- **Tamao se atormento mas con tan solo pensarlo.

**-Mi hermanito se quedara sin palabras al verte, ya lo veras** – Jun como siempre le brindo una sonrisa, la cual siempre lograba calmarla.

**-Gracias Jun…-** Tamao sonrió un poco más confiada-

Al llegar a la fiesta se bajaron tranquilamente y entraron sin problemas, aparentemente Jun tenía muchas influencias en esa fiesta, caminaron por un largo pasillo, el cual conducía a una gran puerta, al abrirla se toparon con un enorme salón, frente a las grandes escaleras que tenían que bajar, se encontraba la pista de baile, la cual estaba llena de parejas, y a los lados un gran número de mesas, frente a la pista se encontraba un escenario, y en un extremo del salón, se encontraba un balcón el cual aparentemente nadie habia notado. Bajaron tranquilamente, Ana tomando el brazo de Yho, y Hao escoltando a Jun y Tamao. Al llegar a la pista, un gran número de personas voltearon a verlos, no por que supieran quienes eran, sino que simplemente todos se veían muy atractivos, al llegar y tomar una mesa, Ana e Yho se pararon a bailar, lo cual sucedió también con Jun y Hao, Tamao miro a sus amigos bailar y se sintió muy divertida al verlos bailar, cada quien a su ritmo y paso, poco después sintió que alguien se le acerco y le extendió la mano pidiéndole que bailaran, Tamao levanto la vista y ahí estaban, esos grandes ojos dorados que la dejaban sin aliento, tamao sonrió plenamente al verlo, y le siguió el juego, se levanto tomando la mano de Ren y se dirigieron a la pista, pronto empezaron a perder de vista a todo aquel que los rodeaba, solo se encontraban ellos dos, bailaban al compas de la música, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, solo ellos eran los únicos que podían entenderse, tamao termino por poner los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ren y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de este, Ren por su parte la tomaba de la cintura y la miraba, estaba tan inspirado y no era para mas, Tamao se veía hermosa vestida así, acerco sus labios a el oído de tamao para poder susurrarle – **Te ves hermosa…-**

-Tamao se sonrojo completamente – **Tu también…-**

-**Realmente, me sorprende que vinieras…-** Ren sonrió mirándola-

**-Jun me rapto, y eme aquí, contigo, bailando, en el anunciamiento de tu boda…- **Tamao lo miro sonriendo por la ironía, realmente no quería que Ren se casara con Jeanne…-

**-Yo solo me casare contigo…-** Ren miro a tamao a los ojos y le regalo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le hubiera dado uno en los labios, pero habia demasiada gente alrededor, como para poder hacerlo, y empezar un escándalo.-

Por su parte, Ran y Jeanne, miraban la escena con asco y molestia - **¿Cómo diablos llego aquí?...-**

**-Como si no supieras…tu hijita es su cómplice…- **Jeanne estaba molesta pegando con su tacón el suelo-

-**Estás diciendo que Jun es la que la está ayudando?-** Ran miro a Jeanne-

**-Claro, ella fue la que llamo a la familia de esa tonta, para interponerse…- **

**-Mira nada mas…entonces…es hora del gran anuncio – **La sonrisa de Ran se hizo presente de una manera muy malvada que le erizo la piel a Jeanne. Ran detuvo toda la música, haciendo que Ren, tamao y todas las demás parejas dejaran de bailar de golpe y la miraran intrigada, Ran solo dirigía su mirada a Ren y Tamao, los cuales la miraban retadoramente, Ran encendió su micrófono – **Hola a todos, bienvenidos a esta gran celebración…Solo tengo un gran anuncio que hacer…-**

**-¿Qué diablos está tramando ahora?- **Ren la estaba mirando retadoramente.

**-Si, como verán…La gran boda, de mi hijo Ren, y su hermosa, y única Prometida JEANNE… será mañana en este mismo salón a esta misma hora-** Ran miro a tamao con rostro de triunfo al ver que esta ponía un rostro de pánico y Ren se enfurecía**- Gracias a todos por venir, y por favor sigan disfrutando de esta gran fiesta…**- Apago su micrófono y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Jeanne mirándola con sonrisa de victoria y complicidad.

**-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-** Ren estaba furioso, y miro a su madre con cara de que estaba a punto de matar a alguien, pero tamao le tomo la mano, para tratar de calmarlo, tamao dirigió su mirada hacia Jun la cual se encontraba con Hao y ambos miraban a Ren, Ana e Yho por su parte, solo miraban con el ceño fruncido hacia la señora Ran.

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno chicas aquí está la continuación, la verdad es que la acabo de terminar ahorita hahaah, les seré súper sincera, después del capítulo pasado, estaba en blanco, preguntándome como debía continuar el capitulo, pase horas y noches en vela pensando, pero por más que lo pensaba, terminaba con una idea diferente para otra historia, y nooo, después una personita me hizo una sugerencia que me pareció perfecta, y dije bien!, ya tengo un suceso que puede pasar en el siguiente capítulo, pero necesito algo mas, algo de impacto algo fuerte, y cuando me puse a escribir, boom! Todo llego de golpe, y simplemente no podía dar abasto para terminarlo C: en fin, todavía es martes de fanfic, así que no me atrase mucho hahah!, espero lo disfruten, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y si tienen sugerencias o ideas por favor háganmelas saber para poder complacerlos, o incluso en una de esas me sacan de un aprieto C:_

_Bueno hasta la siguiente semana!_


	12. Perdida

Perdida

Después de la noticia que habia soltado Ran de golpe, Ren se encontraba furioso, Hao se acerco junto con Jun hasta donde se encontraba Ren y Tamao, Jun abrazo a su cuñada, mientras que Hao tomaba a Ren del hombro para hacerle un ademan de salir al balcón, y así fue, se dirigieron al balcón los 4 mientras eran seguidos por Yho y Ana por detrás. Ren furioso por lo que habia pasado empezó a golpear la pared, mientras intentaba ser detenido por Hao e Yho, mientras que Jun abrazaba a una Tamao que tenía cara de que quería llorar.

**-Esto fue demasiado lejos –** La voz de Yho rompió el silencio que estaba habitando todo el balcón, siendo seguido por un asentimiento de Hao el cual sostenía a Ren.-

**-Esa maldita mujer…Ojala pudiera matarla- **Ren se encontraba forcejeando con Hao el cual no cedía para soltarlo, sabía que podrían lamentarlo todos.-

**-Ren…es nuestra madre, no hables así –** Jun se encontraba tratando de calmar a tamao, la cual no reaccionaba ante nada, su mirada estaba perdida**.- ¿Tamao?-** Jun dirigió su mirada a los ojos de tamao, los cuales seguían mirando a un punto fijo, perdidos, pero lentamente las lagrimas empezaron a salir por estos…**-oh querida…-** Jun abrazo a tamao contra si para ocultar su rostro y tratar de calmar su llanto-

-Yho miro a Tamao para luego dirigir su mirada a Ren el cual miraba a tamao preocupado mientras se enfurecía más, Yho suspiro derrotado, realmente no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas**- Tenemos que pensar en algo…**

**-¿Por qué no escapan juntos? – **Ana como siempre ajena a la situación miraba un poco seria, todos la miraron curiosos y confundidos por lo que acababa de decir **– si… ¿Por qué no? – **

**-P-pero ¿y la dinastía? –** Ren se habia quedado un poco confundido por la nueva idea de la esposa de Yho-

**-Pasa a ser de Jun ¿no?, aparte, todos sabemos que Jun no te dejaría desamparado…-** Ana lo decía como si fuera la solución más sencilla del mundo, como si todo lo demás no importara-

-Ren lo pensó unos minutos, para luego mirar a Ana con un rostro serio, aparentemente era la única salida que les quedaba para todo ese embrollo, y así tampoco lastimaría más a su amada, se zafo del agarre de Hao y camino tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba tamao abrazando a Jun, cuando Jun soltó a tamao este la abrazo contra su pecho para luego mirarla a los ojos…- **Ana tiene razón….hay que irnos…-**

-Tamao se limpio un poco las lagrimas para luego mirar a Ren un poco desidiosa **– ¿Estás seguro? –** Observo como su amado asentía levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual hizo que tamao sonriera –** está bien, hay que hacerlo pero primero hay que planearlo.-**

-Hao e Yho se miraron mutuamente, como si se estuvieran comunicando para luego asentir entre ellos y mirar de nuevo a la pareja- **Creo que tenemos una idea…-**

-hicieron un pequeño círculo entre todos ellos, para que el plan no saliera de ahí, no contaban con que un mesero los habia estado escuchando desde el inicio detrás de la puerta de vidrio, así la noticia llego hasta los oídos de Ran, la cual sonrió victoriosa al escuchar todo **– Con que escapar eh…-** su sonrisa fue acompañada de una carcajada la cual paralizo a Jeanne la cual solo la miraba. – **Tranquila querida, no irán a ningún lado…-**

Después de planear bien la situación, llegaron todos a la mansión Tao, para ponerse en sus puestos, Ren se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una maleta con lo esencial, lo mismo que tamao, mientras que Hao e Yho se dirigían a vigilar la escalera e Yho el pasillo de las habitaciones, Jun por su parte de quedo en la entrada, dando un recorrido entre la entrada, la oficina y la cocina mientras que Ana vigilaba entre el patio y la sala asegurándose de que nadie entrara, para su suerte la familia Asakura ya tenía su maleta hecha y Hana se encontraba en la entrada junto con las maletas esperando, quedaron que en 30 minutos al llegar cada quien a la entrara harían un sonido para que todos supieran que era seguro y era hora de partir. Ren dejo a Tamao en la entrada de su habitación, dándole un beso en la frente y reconfortándola un poco, la miro entrar en la habitación y el partió a la suya con paso rápido, abrió su closet, saco la primera maleta que vio y empezó a meter todo lo que podía. Tamao por su cuenta, entro al cuarto y lo miro de arriba abajo, ¿Realmente iban a huir…? No se lo podía creer, para Ren siempre la dinastía habia sido primero, se sentía un tanto especial, camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraban sus maletas y las puso frente a su para empezar a sacar todo lo que se encontraba en su armario y meterlo rápidamente, escucho unos pasos detrás de sí, y supuso que era su amado, el cual ya habia terminado de empacar y venia por ella – **Eres muy rápido Ren…-** Sonrió dulcemente hablando mientras seguía metiendo las cosas- **Realmente me sorprende que vayamos a hacer esto, me siento un tanto nerviosa, pero me alegra hacerlo contigo** – siguió empacando pero empezaba a incomodarse un poco por sentir el cuerpo de alguien atrás de ella y que no le dijera ni una palabra- **¿Ren?, ¿Por qué no me contestas? –** Cuando se giro para mirarlo se topo con que no era Ren quien estaba detrás de ella, era Ran y Jeanne junto con unos guardias los que la miraban acusadoramente, la habían atrapado, estaba en su juego y ya no tenía escapatoria **– ¿Que hacen aquí? –** Tamao se quedo helada, y vio como Jeanne empezaba a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en su peinador, mientras Ran empezaba a sacar la ropa de tamao del closet, y la iba tirando o rompiendo le decía.

**-Con que este era su gran plan…pues veamos cómo les va sin ti –** Termino de tumbar todas las cosas y rio con malicia. –

**-¿a-a que te refieres? –** Tamao estaba temblando realmente se sentía atrapada y sin salida, pero quería asegurarse de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Ran y su gente-

**-A que desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra…- **Ran sonrió y se dirigió a él lugar por donde habían entrado junto con Jeanne, la cual habia puesto un papel sobre el peinador y salió detrás de Ran, no sin antes escuchar como la autoritaria voz de ella retumbaba en la habitación **– Atrápenla!-** 5 guardias bajo las ordenes de Ran se dirigieron completamente contra Tamao la cual trataba de forcejear con ellos, se intentaba zafar y corría lo mas que podía o alcanzaba hasta la puerta, cuando sintió que la habían atrapado completamente y que ya no tenía escapatoria, fue cuando grito con todo pulmón, se escucho por toda la mansión **– AYUDA!-** Yho fue el primero en acudir al grito, ya que era el que se encontraba frente a la habitación de tamao entro de golpe y se topo con la imagen de tamao siento tomada por 5 hombres y saliendo de la habitación sin dejar rastro **– TAMAO!-** yho trato de atraparla antes de que desapareciera en las sombras, Ren, seguido por Hao y los demás llegaron corriendo a la habitación vieron como Yho miraba el lugar por donde habían salido, Ren entro a la habitación percatándose de que efectivamente, su amada Tamao ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se quedo hincado totalmente destrozado, ya no le quedaba nada, no sabía a dónde habia ido, ni que habia pasado, sintió como Hao lo tomaba de los hombros tratando de darle fuerza mientras que Yho abrazaba a su esposa todavía envuelto en el shock, se sentía tan culpable por haber dejado que se llevaran a tamao, sentía que era su culpa el no haber llegado a tiempo – **no es tu culpa Yho…no pudiste hacer nada…-** Ana lo abrazaba tratando de darle un poco de fuerza a su marido.-

**-No yho, no es tu culpa, realmente, no comprendo cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes –** Hao seguía tomando a Ren de los hombros pero le brindo una sonrisa de reconforte a su hermano gemelo, el cual la agradeció y se la devolvió con una un poco nostálgica y decepcionada.-

**-No es culpa de nadie más que mía, debí quedarme con ella todo el tiempo…-**Ren estaba furioso consigo mismo, golpeo el suelo con el puño y se tiro tratando de recobrar fuerza, no tenia rastro de su amada, no sabía ni siquiera que habia pasado.-

**-R-Ren…-** Jun se encontraba parada junto al peinador tomando en manos un papel el cual habia recién leído-

-Ren le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor- **¿Qué pasa?- **

**-Creo que necesitas leer esto…-** Jun le paso el papel, y todos se acercaron para alcanzar a ver que decía-

-**¿qué diablos es esto?-** Ren lo tomo y lo empezó a leer, era la letra de su madre. _"Querido "hijo" si es que asi puedo llamarte ahora, ya que me entere por otras fuentes tu grandísimo plan de huir de tu destino, asi que me encargue de quitar tus distracciones del camino, y su si me refiero a la sirvienta esa con la que querías casarte, he decidido borrarla del camino, tu sabes que me refiero, ahora, mas te vale que mañana estés en esa boda, presentable y dispuesto a casarte, o de lo contrario, este horrible rostro al cual tu "amas" desaparecerá, más de lo que ya esta…Matate a Tamao si tú no te casas con Jeanne. Adiós" _Ren arrugo toda la carta y golpeo múltiples veces el piso, estaba devastado, se abrazo a Hao, empezando a llorar, todos se quedaron estáticos al verlo así, era la primera vez que lo veían tan mal, tan devastado.

**-Ren…tranquilo, nosotros la encontraremos…-** Hao le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda tratando de calmarlo.-

**-¡REN! –** Jun grito de forma que todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, aparentemente habia tenido una gran idea, puesto a que sonreía un poco conforme consigo misma-

**-¿Qué se te ocurre Jun?- **Yho y Ana la miraron curiosos-

**-Creo que se a donde la llevo, pero tardaremos en llegar, por lo cual, alguien se tendrá que quedar con Ren y prepararlo para la boda, mientras yo y otra persona nos vamos ahora mismo a buscar a tamao.-** Jun se cruzo de brazos planteando el plan como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-

**-¿Crees poder encontrarla?-** Ren la miro con los ojos llenos de esperanza, Tamao era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, y daría TODO por estar con ella.-

**-Sí, te lo prometo…pero necesito que alguien venga conmigo.-** Jun camino hacia la salida de la habitación esperando a que alguien se ofreciera.-

**-Yo iré contigo Jun –** Hao se separo de Ren dándole una última palmada en la espalda y caminando hacia la salida con Jun.-

**-Hao…-** Yho lo detuvo antes de que partiera.-

**-¿sí?-** Hao miro a su hermano y a su cuñada con una sonrisa sincera-

**-Suerte-** Yho le sonrió y le brindo un abrazo-

**-Igualmente, cuídense y cuiden a Ren, por lo que sabemos, va detrás de todos nosotros, así que hay que estar alertas.- **Hao les sonrió y se despidió con la mano junto con Jun para dirigirse a buscar a Tamao.-

_Continuara…_

_Hola chicas C:, bueno aquí está este capi, les informo que me desapareceré una semana porque saldré de viaje, así que o actualizo antes de irme o actualizo una semana más tarde C: pero sea como sea, espero tengan un bonito martes : D sigan comentando y dándome ideas : D las quiero! Bye bye._


	13. Rescate

Rescate

Se encontraba atrapada en ese inmenso lugar, oscuro, tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía apreciar donde estaban sus piernas, la oscuridad la abrazaba la invitaba a fusionarse con ella, se sentía tan débil, tan desprotegida tan vulnerable, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, su fuerza no duraría más tiempo, y su rostro poco a poco se iba quebrando dejando ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, no sabía si lloraba por miedo, o porque Ren se casaría con Jeanne y ella no podría hacer nada, miraba hacia el cielo, pidiendo un rescate, una señal, algo que iluminara su vida, su salida, lo que debía hacer ahora, se quebró, toda su fuerza de voluntad, todo su coraje, toda su esperanza se fue, solo sentía como lloraba el vacio de su corazón, como si solo las lagrimas pudieran llenarlo, como si esperar a que sus lagrimas llenaran todo el cuarto hasta ahogarla, se sentía tan desesperada, tan desamparada, se sentía tan sola, su corazón dolía, sus ojos dolían, sentía todo el esfuerzo de sus lagrimas y gritos contraerse en su estomago, sentía tanto coraje, sentía como su sangre hervía, sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, ¿Qué pasara después de esto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue aquí?, ¿Qué sigue?...

Jun y Hao tomaron el primer automóvil que vieron fuera de la mansión Tao, y se pusieron en marcha, Jun se encontraba con un mapa en mano leyendo calles y lugares que pudieran sonarle familiares o que le dieran una pista de donde podrían encontrar a tamao antes de la boda, sentían tanta presión, tanto miedo, realmente no sabían de que sería capaz Ran, solo no querían pensar en lo peor, pararon en varios almacenes, gritaban y preguntaban por las calles, por tamao, por testigos, el tiempo se les acababa, decidieron detenerse por un momento, Hao se bajo junto con Jun en el centro de la ciudad, preguntando con un mapa, preguntando a todo el que pasaba, buscando cualquier pista, cualquier indicación que les pudiera dar el resultado de donde se encontraba tamao en ese preciso momento, Jun se sentía desesperada, se tallaba los ojos mirando por la ventana, realmente no sabía que pensar, no sabía a dónde acudir, no sabía que seguiría después, veía como el sol empezaba a asomarse, la luz del cielo empezaba a cambiar de color, el tiempo se les agotaba, volvió a frotar sus ojos, y miro por la ventanilla, veía como Hao le preguntaba a cada persona que pasaba, veía como pedía indicaciones, y después miro hacia un anuncio, "incluso todo bajo la tierra…", Jun levanto la vista y enfoco mejor, repitiéndose a sí misma las palabras**…-Incluso todo bajo la tierra…Oh que estúpida!-** bajo la ventanilla del auto y todo aire **– Hao!, creo que se a donde tenemos que ir!- **

Hao subió corriendo al auto, no sin antes agradecerle a las personas a las que les preguntaba, prendió el auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad – **¿A dónde?-**

-**¿Sabes cómo llegar a las cuevas mineras?-** Jun lo miro seria-

**-Creo que sí pero de qué sirve…oh…ya entiendo tu punto, sujétate –** piso el acelerador a fondo y empezó a tomar las calles, zigzagueaba entre los autos, y trataba de esquivar todos los semáforos, tomaron la carretera dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, Jun trazaba y chequeaba los kilómetros y el tiempo en que demorarían en llegar, sobre todo, trataba de asegurarse cuando estuvieran cerca para no aproximarse tanto y entrar por otro lugar, conociendo a su madre, no abría dejado a Tamao sola.

Poco a poco divisaron un lugar un poco más lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, Jun le pidió a Hao que se estacionara y apagara las luces, tomaron un par de linternas que tenían en la cajuela, y empezaron a caminar entre los matorrales que se encontraban al lado de la carretera, divisaron la entrada, y se escondieron entre 2 arbustos, para poder ver si se encontraba alguien vigilando, y efectivamente era así, habia guardias custodiando la entrada, necesitaban un plan, pero digamos que el tiempo cada vez se les agotaba más rápido** – Hao, tienes tu manos libres? –** Jun lo miro decidida-

**-Si…-** Hao trato de comprender el plan.

**-Quédate aquí, úsalo, estaremos comunicados por ahí, así no nos escucharan, iré a ver si hay una entrada por la parte de atrás, si no te llamo en 15, vete- **Jun le giño el ojo regalándole una sonrisa de confidencialidad mientras Hao simplemente trataba de procesar la información, muy tarde se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Jun, ya la habia perdido de vista-

Jun camino escondiéndose de arbusto en arbusto, apago su linterna para no revelar su ubicación, al llegar a la parte de atrás, se percato de que si habia una entrada, el problema es que estaba tan sola, que probablemente sería una trampa, lanzo un par de piedras, y se percato de que efectivamente, habia alguien esperando que se trataran de colar para poder atraparlo, y entonces tuvo que pensar, necesitaba un plan, y ayuda, llamo a Hao **– Creo que ya sé como entrar por atrás…- **

**-Voy para allá, espera y no hagas nada tonto –** hao camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar en donde se encontraba sentada Jun, planearon las cosas mediamente bien, tomaron a un pequeño gato que se encontraba por ahí, y hao se coloco lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba escondida Jun, de forma en que el gato creara una distracción perfecta para que Jun pudiera entrar por la puerta.

Hao empezó a mover el arbusto, de forma que llamo la atención del vigilante, lo movió tanto e hizo tanto ruido que posiblemente el vigilante no podría escuchar como Jun se acercaba a la puerta, mientras este caminaba hacia el arbusto en busca del posible intruso al lograr abrir el arbusto, un pequeño gato negro le salto en la cara rasguñándole, hizo imposible que el vigilante se percatara de que Jun ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta y entrando, para cuando logro quitarlo de encima, la puerta ya estaba cerrada como si nada hubiera pasado.

Caminaba por un pasillo cubierto de piedra, no se podía ver nada delante y atrás, era una oscuridad inmensa, busco su linterna hasta encontrarla, al prenderla vio que se encontraba en un inmenso pasillo el cual parecía no tener fin, lo poco que alumbraba solo se lo graba ver más pasillo y mas pasillo, acompañado de telarañas y otros animales, camino lentamente, rogando no haberse equivocado de lugar, rogaba que tamao estuviera ahí, sana y salva, conforme seguía avanzando empezaba a escuchar pequeños sollozos lejanos…Jun no sabía que esperar, no sabía si era tamao o algún fantasma de por ahí, empezó a avanzar un poco más rápido, comprobando así que los sollozos empezaban a hacerse más presentes y más fuertes, empezó a correr, necesitaba encontrar a tamao, necesitaba saber si era ella o si estaba bien, alumbro una pequeña celda, estaba ahí, un bulto de cabello rosa, llorando abrazando sus piernas, llena de tierra, llorando como si fuera el fin. **– Tamao…-** Jun corrió hasta la celda buscando como abrirla-

**-J-Jun…-** Tamao levanto la vista mirando a su amiga, estaba tan feliz de verla, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que ya no tenia energías, no habia comido nada en horas, y la otra mitad del tiempo se la habia pasado llorando**.- ¿Cómo…?**

**-No hay tiempo, necesito sacarte de aquí y llevarte con Ren ahora mismo…- **

**-Ren?, ¿está el bien? –** Se levanto de golpe del suelo pegándose así a los barrotes de metal-

**-se puede decir que sí, pero la boda se acerca y tenemos que impedirla…-** Jun la miro severamente aun intentando abrirla, pero parecía inútil..-

**-Ocupan una mano?** – Hao apareció detrás de Jun sorprendiéndolas enormemente-

**-¿c-como…?-** Jun lo miro anonadada-

-**Digamos que esperar no es mi estilo…- **Hao sonrió un poco arrogante y coqueto, aparto a Jun de la puerta de la celda y caso un par de tubos diminutos y delgados plateados los cuales introdujo en la cerradura, empezó a moverlos, hasta que escucho un clic y pudo por fin abrir la puerta**- Listo, es hora de irnos**-

**-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-** Jun lo seguía mirando sorprendida mientras ayudaba a tamao a caminar-

-**Digamos que…cuando estas de intruso en casa de una chica y su padre te está persiguiendo por el patio, las cerraduras pasan a segundo plano-** Hao volvió a sonreír arrogante mientras miraba a tamao, la cual tenía una finta horrible, se veía que la habia pasado mal, su rostro automáticamente paso a uno de molestia.-

**-Hao…no me mires así, sé que me veo mal, pero no es necesario que te sientas mal por mi…-** Tamao sonrió cálidamente de nuevo mirando a Hao.-

Hao bajo la mirada y siguió caminando, los 3 se dirigieron de nuevo a los matorrales y caminaron en silencio hasta lograr llegar de nuevo al auto, en donde empezaron a ponerlo en marcha, era hora de detener una boda y cobrar caro todo lo que le habían hecho a tamao.

Continuara…

Sorry chicas, tarde más de lo que esperaba, y encima, me siento bien mal, realmente es poca la inspiración que me llega para continuar y últimamente me pongo muy triste por todo, espero me tengan paciencia actualizare pronto, lo prometo.


	14. Angustia

Angustia

Ren se habia encerrado en su oficina y habia empezado a destapar las botellas de vino, tomaba copa tras copa sintiéndose desdichado, no quería salir, no quería comer, no quería hablar con nadie, sentía que habia perdido toda luz, toda esperanza, si su castigo era casarse con Jeanne, lo tomaría, lo tomaría todo, con tal de que su amada se encontrara bien, caminaba de vez en cuando por toda su oficina, difícil mente se mantenía de pie o con equilibrio, chocaba con sus libros, con su escritorio, con su sillón, caía sentado y se volvía a levantar para continuar su camino por toda su oficina, meditando, pensando, culpándose, su remordimiento, su conciencia, su corazón, su razón, todo lo habia perdido en el momento en el que supo que tamao ya no estaba, toda su vida, todo lo que realmente era él, se habia ido junto con tamao por esa ventana, se detuvo en seco mirando por la ventana, la luna era llena, el cielo se veía más oscuro de lo que era, su vida se veía más oscura de lo que era, lo único que quería era a su prometida de vuelta, lo único que quería era regresar el tiempo a ese momento en el la perdió de vista. Se sentó por fin en su escritorio, y volvió a servirse otra copa, con esa ya iban 3 botellas de vino que se tomaba el sólo, dio un trago y luego recargo su cabeza en la mesa, le pesaba tanto, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, toda su cordura, todo su corazón, todo su pesar, toda su resaca, le dolía la cabeza, de tanto tomar y de tantas veces que repasaba la escena una y otra vez, la mirada de tamao antes de dejarla en su cuarto, el grito de Yho, el shock de no verla en su habitación mas…cerró los ojos por 5 minutos…fue ahí donde perdió todo conocimiento y sentido del tiempo, habia caído rendido ante todo su dolor.

Sintió una mano moviéndole el obro, la tomo de golpe, aparentemente sus reflejos seguían siendo buenos aun estando tan ebrio e inconsciente, trato de enfocar la vista, solo pudo notar un poco la silueta de Yho, el cual lo intentaba despertar.

**-Vaya Ren, sí que de luciste, es la primera vez que veo que alguien se tome 3 botellas solo…apestas amigo-** Lo tomo su brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse para guiarlo a su habitación, necesitaban darle un baño, uno muy largo y también necesitaban que recobrara la conciencia o no saldrían las cosas bien en esa boda**.- Vamos Ren, no podemos hacer esto sin ti –** Dijo subiendo las escaleras tratando de cargar a Ren con toda su fuerza, al llegar a la habitación Ana se encontraba calentando el agua de la tina, le dejo a Yho una Toalla y salió cerrando la puerta, no sin antes Ayudarlo a meter a Ren a la tina, lo metieron con todo y su ropa, la tina soltaba vapor, grandes nubes de vapor. **– Ana, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-**

**-Dime-** Ana tenía su cara sin expresión alguna, mientras acomodaba a Ren de una forma en la que no se pudiera ahogar-

**-¿Podrías traerme café?, 2 tazas, por favor-** Yho le sonrió un poco, se notaba preocupado y desvelado, ninguno habia pegado un ojo en la noche.

**-Claro…-**Ana le brindo una de sus sonrisas, y le dio un beso en la mejilla saliendo, aunque no lo demostrara, Yho sabía que ella estaba tan preocupada como él, realmente las cosas se habían tornado difíciles para todos, y solo esperaban lo mejor de él asunto.

-Yho empezó a limpiarle la cara a Ren, y hablándole tratando de ver si recuperaba la cordura, poco a poco noto como Ren empezaba a despertar, ya su grado de ebriedad habia bajado notablemente, por lo cual sonrió con mas alivio, de un momento a otro Ana regreso con las tazas de café y las dejo en una mesa saliendo de el baño para que ambos hombres pudieran hablar tranquilos y Ren pudiera bañarse bien**- ¿Regresaste en sí?-**

**-Eso…eso creo… ¿qué tan mal estuvo? –** Ren se acomodo en la bañera y se desato la corbata empezando a desabotonarse la camisa-

**-Pues…te tomaste tres botellas, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, por lo demás, no tengo idea, te encontré inconsciente en tu escritorio…- **Yho sonrió, tomando la ropa sucia de Ren y dejándola en otro lado para que la lavaran después, le paso su taza de café y se sentó al lado de la tina para platicar, sosteniendo su propia taza-

**-vaya, si que estuvo mal…-** Ren sonrió deprimidamente, tomo toda su taza de café y la volvió a dejar fuera de la tina, para luego sumergirse completamente en el agua, necesitaba despejar su mente, al salir del agua miro a Yho intrigado, necesitaba saber, debía saber…- **¿Han sabido algo de Tamao?-**

-Yho negó triste, levantándose de la silla para entregarle una toalla a Ren y dirigirse a la salida- **No sabemos nada, pero estoy seguro de que ya la han encontrado, sea como sea, debemos prepararte para tu boda –** diciendo lo último le dirigió una sonrisa a Ren y salió de la habitación.

-Ren se volvió a hundir en el agua, y luego salió, seco su cuerpo y se vistió con el traje que le habia dejado su madre, un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, era un traje muy normal, se peino y salió del baño, se sentía deprimido, realmente no quería llegar a la boda, entro a su habitación, tomo sus zapatos y se dirigió al pasillo, paso al lado de la habitación de tamao, no pudo evitar entrar, camino mirando su armario lleno de su ropa y su aroma…se dirigió a su peinador, y encontró el perfume que la identificaba, se sentó en la cama de tamao y se sintió tan vulnerable y débil, no merecía llamarse hombre, no habia podido defender al amor de su vida, no habia estado ahí para ella, le habia fallado, como su novio y como su amigo, no estuvo presente para ella, no la rescato y sobre todo, la estaba lastimando con esa absurda boda arreglada, apretó el manto de la cama con furia, cerro sus ojos dejando escapar lagrimas, se sentía devastado, devastado a más no poder, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde mirar, solo quería a su tamao de vuelta sana y salva, lo que viniera después de eso, lo aceptaría gustoso.

-Ana abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de tamao, notando como Ren se encontraba, sus lagrimas brillaban aun y cuando las quisiera ocultar, y por lo visto no habia notado la presencia de Ana dentro de esa habitación, sabía que él estaría devastado, no podía evitar imaginarse estar ella en esa misma situación, estaría igual o peor que Ren si se tratara de su esposo, lentamente empezaba a sentirse más mal, quería ayudarlos, era Tamao, su amiga, aunque nunca se lo dijera ella siempre estaba ahí para brindarle una sonrisa y apoyo, mientras que Ren, por más veces que la hiciera enojar o pelearan, se llevaban bastante bien, eran amigos, aun y cuando no lo demostrara, los quería, y le dolía verlos mal…**- No tienes porque culparte por lo que está pasando…estaba fuera de tu alcance, fuera del alcance de cualquiera de nosotros….-**

**-Aun así…si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola –** Ren apretaba cada vez más la sabana, derramando cada vez mas lagrimas, ni siquiera miraba a Ana, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados derramando lagrimas, enojado consigo mismo-

**-Si hubieras estado aquí, te abrían llevado a ti también y ya estarías casado para este entonces y tamao posiblemente muerta, el hubiera o no, ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto, solo queda enfrentar las cosas con la mejor de las caras, estoy segura de que sea como sea esto se solucionara, confía en Hao y Jun, para este entonces ya deben de traerla de regreso Ren…¿Crees que a Tamao le gustaría verte así?-** Ana se acerco hasta Ren, y lo abrazo dejando que el llorara en su pecho, sentía por primera vez el calor de una madre apoyando a su hijo, Ana no era su madre, pero esas palabras, ese cariño que le estaba brindando, era realmente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, Ren se abrazo mas fuerte a ella, empezando a llorar realmente, se habia quebrado por completo, dejaba salir gemidos y gritos, empapando por completo el vestido de Ana, la cual solo se encontraba con una sonrisa materna acariciando la cabeza de Ren – **déjalo salir…deja salir todo…-**

-Yho entro lentamente a la habitación mirando la escena, no pudiendo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de comprensión, se sentó al lado de Ren y puso su mano en el hombro de este, tratando de hacerle saber, que pasara lo que pasara, no estaba solo…-

Continuara…

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, posiblemente mañana o pasado vuelva a actualizar para ahora si poner el capitulo fuerte, solo déjenme pensarlo un poco antes de empezar a escribirlo o si no tendrán elefantes bailando, y no es muy divertido que digamos xD en fin, sé que es muy corto, pero como ya habia puesto un capítulo sobre el rescate de tamao, era también justo poner al pobre de Ren y lo mal que lo habia pasado C:, espero que les guste, gracias por sus revews, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	15. desapareciendo

desapareciendo

Ren y los demás salieron de la casa como si se dirigieran a un funeral, frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los carros que habia mandado la madre de Ren, subieron lentamente, todos con un perfil muy sombrío, en especial Ren, sentían como si se dirigieran a un matadero, Ana e Yho tomaron la mano de Ren y le sonrieron cálidamente, dándole un poco de fuerza porque realmente todo lo que estaba pasando era lo peor que podría pasar, Ren sonrió un poco y luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana, veía como pasaban calles, casas y personas, como poco a poco empezaba a dejar de reconocer las cosas, dándose cuenta de que realmente se dirigían a un lugar que solo la madre de Ren conocía, una iglesia o algo así, poco a poco empezó a notar un gran edificio, con un estilo gótico, lo miro tan bien como pudo, y mentalmente rogaba por que Tamao y los demás llegaran a detener la locura que se aproximaba, el conductor lentamente paro el auto, y Ren se negó a salir hasta que este le abrió la puerta, salió y espero por Yho y Ana, al bajar miraron las escaleras, Ren se quedo petrificado, no quería entrar, Ana volvió a tomar la mano de Ren, e Yho le puso la mano en el hombro, Ren se sorprendió un poco y los miro, dándoles una sonrisa de un poco mas de confianza, empezó a subir levemente las escaleras seguido por ellos, hasta llegar a la cima, en donde se encontraba una puerta enorme, respiro hondo, antes de poder abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, solo rogaba por lo mejor.

**-Ren, llegan a tiempo!, ven querido, tienes que prepararte por acá **– La madre de Ren actuó rápido y lo tomo de el brazo casi jalándolo lejos de sus amigos –**No te preocupes, ellos pueden buscar un asiento solos-**

**-p-pero-** fue arrastrado hasta un cuarto, en donde su madre lo metió y encerró con llave, de esa forma el no podría huir, miro alrededor, percatándose de que realmente habia pensando en todo, golpeo la puerta fuerte, se sentía demasiado frustrado, se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca esperando que su tormento terminara pronto, dejo salir un largo y pesado suspiro, como si sobrara y al mismo tiempo faltara aire en sus pulmones**.- Tamao…¿donde estas?-**Cerro los ojos y se recargo en la silla-

Subieron al auto, Jun le paso unas cuantas prendas de ropa a Tamao para que se cambiara, mientras Hao conducía, atravesaron las calles, zigzagueaban con los autos para evitarlos, trataban de acelerar lo mas que pudieran, les urgía llegar a esa boda.

Poco a poco los asientos de la iglesia se empezaban a llenar, Ana e Yho se encontraban en alguna de las primeras filas de el altar, mirando como sacarían a Ren y Tamao de ahí en dado caso de que lo ocuparan, parecía que cada quien trazaba su propio plan, mientras que veían como la madre de Ren se empezaba a acercar a uno de los asientos, percatándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para empezar la ceremonia, les brindo una mirada segura y llena de reto, como si les advirtiera que no podían hacer nada al respecto, saludo a unas cuantas personas frente a ella y tras de ella, se notaban que eran personas con las que le convenía quedar bien, Ana mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, mientras Yho seguía pensando por si mismo en un plan, en dado caso de que Hao no llegara a interrumpir la boda, ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer?, poco a poco empezaron a ver más movimiento, se dieron cuenta de que llego Ren escoltado por guardias de su madre, los cuales casi lo tenían a punta de espada hasta el altar, lo pararon ahí, Ren le dirigió una mirada a Yho y a Ana casi de suplica, quería que lo salvaran, Yho le brindo una mirada de confusión, realmente no sabía que decirle, ni cómo ayudarle, solo esperaba que llegaran a parar la boda o él lo haría. La música que detonaba la entrada de Jeanne a el gran pasillo empezó a sonar, y todos los invitados voltearon a verla, todos excepto el novio el cual miraba al piso, se negaba a aceptar que esa mujer seria su esposa, Jeanne camino tranquilamente con una sonrisa de victoria por todo el pasillo, cabeceando y saludando a todos sus invitados, paso al lado de Yho y Ana los cuales la miraron con odio, y esta solo hizo un ademan de apuntar a un reloj en su muñeca sonriendo con victoria, como si su tiempo se hubiera agotado, se poso bajo el altar, esperando que Ren la recibiera, pero este ni siquiera la miraba, uno de los guardias de la madre de Jeanne lo empujo para que fuera y le diera su brazo, lo cual hizo, dejando escapar una mueca de asco y repulsión. Subieron juntos los escalones del altar, bueno Jeanne casi caía de boca por la agresividad de Ren con ella, por lo cual lo único que hizo fue pegarle levemente en el brazo, Ren se intento separar un poco de ella, realmente no quería tenerla cerca lo cual el hombre que estaba listo para empezar la ceremonia percato, Jeanne le reclamaba en voz baja a Ren **– Soy tu futura esposa, será mejor que me trates bien – **

**-Tú no eres, ni serás nada en mi vida, solo eres una porquería mas.-** Ren siguió mirando al frente lleno de furia y odio contenido, lo cual hizo que Jeanne hiciera una rabieta-

El padre los miro un poco molesto por la forma de hablar en un lugar sagrado, enfrente de quien estaba a punto de unirlos en matrimonio **– ¿Están seguros que quieren seguir con esto?- ** El padre los miro seriamente-

**-No –** Ren se apresuro a decir-

**-SI-** La voz de Jeanne lo opaco por completo y le dio un pisotón a Ren el cual solo hizo cara de dolor – **Si padre, estamos totalmente seguros de que nos amamos, ¿Verdad querido?** – aplasto mas fuerte el pie de Ren el cual solo pudo asentir difícilmente**- por favor prosiga-**

-El padre los miro confundido, pero hizo caso omiso, y prosiguió con la reunión, saludo a los invitados y siguió dando el típico discurso, Yho y Ana perdían la paciencia conforme la ceremonia avanzaba, Ana no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, realmente, realmente esperaban que alguien detuviera esa boda, Ren por su parte estaba empezando a sudar frio, ¿Realmente esto terminaría así?, ¿se casaría con una loca por culpa de su madre?, ¿era ese su castigo por lo que le habia hecho a tamao tiempo atrás?, se sentía realmente mal, sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, es más, rogaba realmente que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

Poco a poco algunos de los invitados que se encontraban en las bancas de atrás empezaron a hacer un poco de ruido murmurando cosas, lo cual el padre empezó a ser consciente de**. –Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- **resultaba que alguien estaba gritando fuera de la iglesia, y poco a poco iba siendo mas y mas fuerte el sonido, se escuchaba como perseguían a alguien escalera arriba, al llegar a la puerta, se abrió de golpe iluminando una silueta, la cual se notaba que estaba sobre agitada.

**-y-yo me opongo**- La frase se escuchaba entre cortada por la agitación de la persona, la cual se detuvo lentamente en la entrada para tomar un poco de aire y luego poder proseguir su camino caminando difícilmente por el dolor en sus chamorros de tanto correr, Yho y Ana tenían la esperanza de que fuera tamao, pero después de esa frase se percataron de que no era quienes ellos esperaban, era la voz de un hombre y era muy improbable que tamao se hubiera cambiado de sexo en esas horas de ausencia, la figura poco a poco empezó a caminar por el pasillo, haciendo más notables sus rasgos, un hombre alto con lentes, su cabello despeinado y rubio sus rasgos marcados, y se notaba que era una persona que hablaba enserio, probablemente de una buena familia, camino lentamente por el pasillo en el cual solo se escuchaban sus pasos resonar, y los murmullos de algunas de las personas, la madre de Ren se encontraba hecha una furia pero no podía salir de donde se encontraba, alguien se lo estaba impidiendo. **- ¿enserio Jeanne?, ¿esta es tu forma de resolver todo?, dijiste que esperarías por mí, pero ya veo que tu ambición puede más que una promesa tuya. -**

-Jeanne se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Ren paralizada, lagrimas se habían empezado a asomar por sus ojos, la habían descubierto, el estaba ahí, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras susurraba para si misma **– marco…-**

**-Parece que te buscan **_**Jeanne**_**…-** Ren puso su rostro todavía más frio pero mantenía una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y sarcasmo.-

**-p-por favor continúe con la ceremonia –** Jeanne le ordeno al padre el cual la miraba con un ceño muy fruncido, sin poder comprender ni un poca razón de que diablos estaba pasando en esa boda –

**-¿Enserio? Aun cuando yo estoy aquí escuchándote hablar, ¿vas a seguir con esta farsa?, ¿es realmente esto lo que quieres? -** Marco estaba notablemente exasperado, y trataba da acercarse más a Jeanne, pero le era imposible por los guardias de la madre de Ren.

**Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo quiero marco!, no sabes NADA!, así que porque no mejor te largas, dijiste que volverías pero después de eso desapareciste, no creas que no se qué estuviste teniendo aventuras, y yo como una idiota esperando por ti, pues mira ahora tengo a este galán al lado de mi, y estas en MI BODA así que por favor lárgate tan rápido como llegaste-** Jeanne estaba casi gritando las palabras, su semblante cambio totalmente estaba llena de ira, miro a marco con furia contenida, mientras tomaba mas fuerte el brazo de Ren el cual trataba de apartarla, el padre se habia quedado paralizado, realmente jamás le habia pasado algo parecido, La puerta de entrada una ves mas se abrió, dando paso a Tamao junto con Hao y Jun, los cuales entraron a paso de furia hasta donde se encontraba marco, el cual les tomo un tiempo percatarse de que la boda estaba detenida y Jeanne mantenía una discusión con este-

**-Se que hace un año lo que querías era estar conmigo, que acaso ¿eso ya no cuenta para ti? –** Marco se sentía totalmente destrozado por dentro –

**-No, tu para mi estas muerto –** Jeanne volvió a mirar hacia el padre sin siquiera hacer caso de que afirmativamente Tamao y los demás se encontraban recién llegando. –

-Tamao sintió una furia que nunca en su vida habia sentido, sentía que la sangre le hervía de una manera que no podía controlar, no sabía si era el coraje de todo lo que le habia pasado los días pasados o si realmente era que no soportaba que Jeanne le hablara así a alguien que realmente quería estar con ella y siguiera decidida a destruir su relación con Ren, Empujo a todos los guardias con una fuerza sobre natural de parte de ella, y llego hasta donde se encontraba Jeanne, sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, Ren le brindo una mirada sorprendida, pero se dio cuenta de que Tamao no venia por él, iba directamente a atacar a Jeanne, la tomo de el velo de novia y la jalo hasta tirarla por las escaleras, se sentó encima de ella y la empezó a cachetear mientras rompía su vestido y desasía su peinado, Yho, Hao, seguido por Ren y Marco trataban de separar a tamao de Jeanne, pero tamao se negaba a dejarla, quería destrozarla por completo **– DEJENME!, DEJENME DESTRUIRLA! –** Peleaba contra sus hermanos y las manos de Ren las cuales trataban de tenerla antes de que le hiciera un daño grave a Jeanne-

**-Basta tamao detente!, la vas a matar! –** Ren, Hao e Yho decían al mismo tiempo mientras entre los 3 la sostenían de forma que no se pudiera zafar del agarre para seguir lastimando a Jeanne, la cual fue levantada por marco mientras sostenía lo que le quedaba de vestido y tocaba su labio ya que le estaba sangrando por los golpes de parte de tamao –

**-¿Matarla?, ¿MATARLA?, es poco comparado a todo el daño que esa bruja me ha hecho, ¿que no te parece suficiente con destruirle la vida a una persona que te ama?, porque diablos tienes que venir a destruir mi vida, y no solo eso, me amarraste y me metiste junto con esa bruja dentro de una mina, tratando de matarme de hambre, si no es que algo peor –** Tamao estaba sobre exaltada y gritaba todo con sumo desprecio mentas apuntaba a las culpables.-

**-¿es eso cierto Jeanne? **– Marco la miro decepcionado y algo dolido por todas las declaraciones que Tamao habia hecho en contra de su ex novia-

**-Claro que no marco!, está loca!, ¿Qué acaso no ves las fachas que tiene? –** Jeanne se trataba de defender por lo menos teniendo la creencia de marco –

**-¿Enserio?, ¿tratas de ganarte la creencia de alguien juzgando a otra persona por su apariencia?, me equivoque, eres peor que una basura…-** Tamao miraba Jeanne con severidad, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia Ran, la cual se estaba tratando de escapar entre sus invitados – **Oh… no, usted no va a ningún lugar –** Tamao se soltó del agarre de sus hermanos y camino hacia la madre de Ren soltándole una bofetada, la cual iba a ser regresada si no fuera porque Ren detuvo la mano de su madre –

**-A mi prometida no la vuelves a tocar –** Ren la miro con frialdad-

-**No tienen pruebas de que nosotros le hicimos algo a esa loca, así que no nos pueden hacer nada** – La madre de Ren se defendió a si misma –

**-No, te equivocas madre, Tenemos testigos, tenemos el lugar de los hechos y sobre todo tenemos una víctima…-** Jun entro completamente al lugar seguida por unas personas de seguridad las cuales se dirigieron hacia su madre y Jeanne **– Suerte en la cárcel…- **

-Ran sonrió con Ironía mientras miraba como empezaban a entrar los guardias de seguridad, y rápidamente desapareció del lugar, sin dejar un rastro seguro, Tamao y los demás no se percataron de lo pasado por el hecho de que escucharon como marco sostenía a Jeanne para que no escapara, mientras que Jeanne se mantenía en el mismo lugar siendo sostenida por Marco, el cual poco a poco la empezó a soltar, mirándola con desapruebo **– yo te amaba Jeanne…-** Marco la soltó de golpe y empezó a alejarse de ella-

**-No, marco espera, puedo explicarlo… -** Jeanne lloriqueaba sintiendo como todos la juzgaban con la mirada, los guardias la tomaron poniéndole las esposas en las manos, antes de que pudiera partir, Tamao la detuvo mirándola con desprecio **– Suerte en tu vida de criminal…-**

-Vieron con Jeanne salía del lugar acompañada de los guardias, pero cuando dirigieron la mirada a donde los guardias debían tener a Ran, esta no se encontraba, lo cual los dejo a todos con un mal presentimiento, caminaron fuera de la iglesia, y se dirigieron a la casa, en donde por fin terminaron sus maletas listos para irse, todos se encontraron en la estancia, cada quien con su maleta, Tamao no se habia querido separar de Ren ni un segundo, habían estado abrazados casi todo el rato, pero luego tuvo que dejarlo ir, para que se asegurara de que no le faltaba recoger nada de sus pertenencias, en ese momento la luz se fue de golpe en la mansión, dejándolos a todos en una oscuridad en la que difícilmente podías diferenciar lo que se encontraba a tu alrededor, Tamao se encontró con Jun, Hao, Yho y Ana, la cual estaba cargando a Hana, pero no sabía ninguno donde estaba Ren, lo cual le provoco un fuerte malestar a Tamao **- ¿Ren?, ¿Ren donde estas? – **Tamao grito tan fuerte como pudo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mas alterada, empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban desde un pasillo muy oscuro, y después escucharon una risa, una risa que solo podía ser la detonante de todos sus malestares, y ahí estaba, estaba Ran, tomando a Ren por el cuello con una pistola que saco de quien sabe dónde, su vestimenta se veía mal, y tenía cara de que se habia vuelto completamente loca, y como no volverse loca, de un momento a otro perdió todo lo que tenia, era de las personas más buscadas en toda china, y ni que decir de el dinero, perdió todo, y por culpa de una niña, Ran miro a Tamao son odio contenido, y sonrió con manía apuntando la cabeza de Ren mientras apretaba más fuerte la pistola contra el **– Hola, pequeña inútil – **

**-R-Ran!... ¿Q-que es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Ren? Si es por dinero, te daré todo el que quieras, pero por favor déjalo!.- **Tamao se encontraba en un tremente choque de angustia, que diablos estaba pasando, habia empezado a temblar y sus lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos-

**-pequeña tonta, no quiero tu asqueroso dinero!, ¡tu idiota!, quiero tu felicidad, quiero acabar contigo – **Ran sonrió todavía más, mientras lastimaba mas a Ren.

**¿De qué hablas Ran?, por favor deja a Ren! –** Tamao se estaba volviendo loca de desesperación, su voz sonaba totalmente desesperada, mientras que los demás se encontraban paralizados atrás de Tamao, Ana le tapaba los ojos a ¨Hana mientras que Yho le tapaba los oídos.-

**-¿es que acaso eres estúpida o algo así? –** Ran empezó a caminar un poco mas mientras seguía apuntando a Ren **– veras…tu vida, y la de ustedes, termina aquí…-** Ran la miro con superioridad **– la vida de todos termina aquí! –** Ran rio locamente

**-¿Qué?-** Tamao seguía paralizada-

**-huy, de veras que eres idiota –** Ran la miro con desprecio, realmente parecía que su cabeza habia perdido todo rastro de razón, mientras hablaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – **Me refiero a que si yo no tengo mi vida de vuelta, entonces ustedes tampoco. –** Ran sonrió victoriosa mientras miraba a tamao con un odio que era indescriptible-

**-Ran por favor, no tienes que hacer esto, podemos resolverlo de otra forma –** Tamao estaba demasiado desesperada, realmente no sabía que esperar, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí –

**-¿Otra forma? –** pretendió pensarlo por un segundo, mientras soltaba lentamente el agarre de Ren y lo lanzaba lejos **– No, no lo creo –** Encendió su encendedor y lo lanzo al suelo, el cual empezó a incendiarse inmediatamente , Ren fue el primero en quedar atrapado en un circulo de fuego, mientras que tamao trataba de ayudar a Ren a salir de ahí, la risa de Ran empezaba a sonar mas y mas loca cada **segundo – Veras pequeña idiota, antes de que ustedes llegaran, puse mucha gasolina por aquí y por allá…- **

Ran quedo atrapada en fuego y fue consumida rápidamente, aparentemente su ropa también estaba llena de Gasolina, tamao y Ren se quedaron estupefactos al ver como Ran gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo que era consumida en fuego, Tamao trataba de alcanzar a Ren pero cada vez se volvía mas difícil, el edificio en poco tiempo habia empezado a querer derrumbarse, mientras que Ana, Yho y los demás trataban de salir, pero al mismo tiempo trataban de ayudar a Ren, tamao gritaba lo mas que podía hasta que su voz se desgarraba, mientras que Ren soltaba pequeñas lagrimas **– Vete tamao!-**

**-No, no me iré sin ti!-** Tamao terqueaba al mirar a Ren siento atrapado entre todos los escombros llenos de llamas.-

-Tamao tienen que irse, o quedaran atrapados aquí, conmigo – Ren la miraba desidido, mientras veía como ella lentamente lloraba mas y se negaba a dejarlo –

-no, no puedo, no ahora, no – Tamao lloraba cada ves mas –

-Tamao, por favor, vete, no quiero que mueras, Te amo demasiado, ¿me amas verdad? – Ren la miro seriamente mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos-

-si, te amo- Tamao lloraba, no podía dejarlo ahí, Hao empezaba a jalarla de el brazo y trataba de cargarla para sacarla de ahí, haciéndole caso a Ren el cual se lo estaba realmente ordenando –

-Entonces vete, si me amas de verdad vete- Ren lloraba mientras veía como era arrastrada por hao fuera de la casa, la arrastro, soportando sus golpes, soportando sus gritos, todos lloraban pero tamao estaba desecha, caminaron hasta estar en una distancia grande de la mansión, en la cual esta exploto, lo cual hizo que tamao gritara todavía más fuerte el nombre de Ren, habia llorado tanto, habia pataleado y golpeado el piso, peleaba con Hao, y lloraba sin control, hasta quedar desmayada en el piso…todo lo que conocían, estaba lentamente desapareciendo.

¿Continuara…?

Bueno chicos, aquí está la parte fuerte de este fic, buhaahaha ódienme!, xDD haha los veo la siguiente ves, tal vez, si es que hay siguiente 8-), gracias por sus revews!


End file.
